


Fea, Stray, Knight.

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Lance - Freeform, Based of a book, F/F, F/M, Fea, Fearie world, Fluff, Kurance, Kuro/Lance - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Mainly Klance, Modern world, Multi, Platonic Allurance, Platonic Sheith, Seelie/Altea, Sheif, Shiro/Keith - Freeform, Slow Build, Smut, Unseelie/Galra, Voltron, allurance, lots of one sided love and heartbreak, ships, tithe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Based on my favourite book as a kid, Tithe. Loosely based.Follow Lance and Keith as they stumble into the world of the Fea, both have to keep their wits about and not unknowingly bet their soul to a fearie. The Fea are not like disney fearies who grant wishes, no these ones make you dance to your death and you'd be smiling about it.Both Lance and Keith are lost and ensnared by pretty fea Faces, maybe their connection with each other might stop them reeling.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day, winter was retreating it’s icy claws. You would think a warmer climate would improve ones mood.

But not Keith Kogane. Oh no.

He leaned his face against his palm while glancing out the window, watching as the scenery blurred by. The car began to slow, as it entered the traffic lights moving from orange to red.

The music from the radio began to glitch from a bad connection spot, Keith glanced at Nyma hoping she would change the station.   
She was completely oblivious.

She only played it because the silence was suffocating, as she deemed it. Keith shifted, he never liked car rides. He always felt awful from motion sickness, but his last foster parents didn’t believe him. They thought every problem was just Keith acting out.

  
Now he's used to biting his tongue, and trying not to throw up. At the next traffic lights Nyma finally glanced at him her polite smile grating on his last nerves.  
She was uncomfortable, that was clearly obvious. She tried to make small talk when they first started the drive and Keith nipped that in the bud before she could even open her mouth. 

They passed by the roundabout and his attention was evidently else where.  
He sat up when he saw the street sign, welcoming them into this isolated town, it only amplified his growing dread.  
This was it. Leaning back, he looked around taking in the rows of shops. Small businesses, florists, funeral agents, phone repairs, restaurants.

Then as they drove further he saw the housing lotes. Keith tensed, his hands tightening around his bag on his lap. Nyma turned down the volume on the radio, oh god here we go.

  
“...Must be scary, moving to a new place meeting new people.” Keith gave her a dry look, one that said don’t patronise me, this isn’t my first house-hop.

Keith glared at the road ahead trying to hold himself from biting a retort.

“I’ll be fine, it’s not like I haven't been here before.” He realised his mistake too late when Nyma gave a soft gasp,  
“Oh? You’ve been here before?”  
Great now she’ll won’t shut up for the rest of the drive.

Backtracking he knew he had to say something to keep her quiet “At my last foster home there was a family.” He was going to leave it at that, but glancing at the houses he found himself saying

“They had a son,” his voice grew soft  "He was the closest person I had to a friend, but I couldn’t stay with them... I forgot the reason.”  
He trailed off wondering why the parents seemed nice enough? He could barely remember them, it was only the boy he recalled. Soft brown eyes and shaved sides, other kids didn't have that hairstyle it's what drawn Keith to him in the first place.

“Well, we’re almost there.” Nyma chirped and patted him on the shoulder, Keith tensed and shied away, she seemed oblivious to that too.  
She began to babble and Keith groaned, great now she thinks it’s okay to talk to him now?  
“The Parish family are really nice, they couldn’t have kids y’see. And Mr Parish thought it would be better having someone your age, someone to have a conversation with.”

Keith only raised an eyebrow, it was odd that someone picked him for a foster child. He was almost old enough to legally leave the system, wasn’t all off this redundant at this point?

“Well here’s our stop.” She said at last, Keith blinked sitting up straight, as they began to park outside a really nice house, with a white picket fence with a porch and everything.  
This was the type of home Keith dreamed of being in with a family, but at this point he only felt bitter.  
“Home sweet home,” He murmured to himself he couldn’t explain it but something felt...off about this place.

Keith finally stepped out the car shrugging on his back-pack, it was the only thing he had. It was pointless having too much stuff if you had to keep moving again.

As he shut the car door with a slam, he heard Nyma greet his foster parents. “Hello Mr and Mrs Parish!" She greeted overly cheerful "We were late because of traffic, it was ridiculous.”  
Keith almost said there was no traffic and watched as Mrs Parish was making small talk, while Mr Parish stood over to Keith and held his hand out. “So, you must be Keith?” He asked his gaze soft and seeing right through him, Keith caught of guard almost fumbled with his bag. He extended his own hand politely.

Keith found his thoughts begin to pester him, why would this couple who seemed normal enough, want to have him in their house? Keith knew he was being paranoid he glanced at Nyma who seemed to be warming up to them.  
It still didn’t settle his nerves.

They showed him around the house, it was nice and clean as if it was designed by Ikea experts. They even had a room for him, Keith dropped his bag feeling his chest restrict. It was so spacious with a desk and a TV with a gaming console.

Keith stayed behind them as they moved on, his mind in a frazzled mess, they talked with Nyma about the important stuff. Paper work and all that rubbish, he felt a pressure in his chest, this was too much, too soon.

Feeling frustrated and overwhelmed he bit the inside of his cheek knowing he would react differently to how they wanted him too.

“Do you like it Keith?” Keith nodded not trusting his voice “Just, overwhelmed.” He admitted hoping they would leave him alone to process.

They had no pets, no plants either. The house was quiet besides the television playing. And once Nyma left giving her number for any problems. Keith could only stare as the door shut behind her. Feeling abandoned this shouldn't feel this fresh, should it?  
His new foster parents began to make dinner, he stood in the hallway looking at the doorway. Fascinated with the light shining through the glass, the morning sunlight bathing the house in a golden glow, almost like a church.  
He felt so out of place, in this white house, in his dark clothes that were as black as night.

  
He instantly thought back on the previous foster parents that took him in, two adults with blank faces like mannequins and the boy with the smiling brown eyes, telling him it was normal.  
He looked back at the couple in the kitchen and saw them glance his way and smile kindly.

Keith couldn’t help but smile back.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Honestly, bullying seemed to be a universal constant. When someone gave off the impression that they wanted to be left alone, why did no one take the hint?

It was his first day at school, already the rumours were flying like paper aeroplanes. Keith Kogane burned down his last school, he was in a gang, he went to jail, so on and so on.

Truthfully he did carry a knife with him but that was because his dad gave it to him when he was a kid. What was strange no one saw it as a knife, he could whip it out right now, others would say it was a stick or a pencil.

As a kid that was pretty bizaree, but as a teenager he just assumed it was something that happened. Some people can levitate, others can move small objects he could make others see things that wasn’t there.

He kept his head down, glared at anyone that got too close. So far that was fine it was eleven o’clock, he had four more hours then he could leave.

But when the bell rang and everyone ran to class, Keith found his locker blocked. And with no warning he found himself surrounded on both sides.

Oh for gods sake.  
He glanced up and knew today was not going to be good.

  
Before he could open his mouth and tell them to back of a voice yelled out “Hey! Alright, back of the new kid!” Keith blinked as the group turned to see this boy walking up to them a scowl on his face.  
Keith had to frown, this guy was a walking beanpole how the heck were these going to back off?

  
He was coloured surprised when the eldest shuffled back “Alright, we’re going sheesh.” But he looked scared shitless.

  
They practically scuttled away, and Keith had to look at the newcomer. Wondering how on earth he could scare them off so easily. The boy’s dark expression softened when he glanced at him and smirked “You okay?” Keith took a step back, “Y, yeah I’m fine.” He mumbled adjusting his strap. He was about to brush past the kid, till he realised he had no idea where he was, he swallowed. “Uh, do you know where economics is?” he asked the boy blinked then nodded “yeah, it’s this way.” He pointed and began to walk in that direction.

  
They walked to the classroom silently and Keith assumed that was that, until the boy spoke.

  
“Do you have a map of the place?”

  
“...No?”

  
The boy brushed his hand through his hair “Well, I could show you around at lunchtime if that’s okay, when is your next lesson?”

Keith gave the boy a long hard look, honestly? He just wanted to get through the day, with as less stress as he could possibly get.

This boy promised stress on an aggravating level.  
“Yeah sure, whatever..." After a lapse of silence Keith gave out a throaty huff "Anyway thanks, you didn’t have to do that.” The boy beamed and it was blinding.

“No problem, I’m Lance by the way.” Keith knew he had to give his name, this small talk was killing him.

“Keith, so uh see you later.” He really hoped he didn’t, Lance was unaware of his train of thoughts and waved “Alright see you later.”

  
Until Lunchtime Keith managed to avoid Lance, that was until he wanted to pay for his food.

  
He had cash in his hand and saw the cold glare the dinner ladys were giving him. They shook their head before he could even hand over the cash.

They grunted and waved him away, like an annoying fly. Keith could feel his irritation grow “I don’t speak grunt!” He hissed and heard a voice laugh behind him. Oh god.

“These lovely ladies don’t take cash,” Lance winked and it was as uncomfortable up close. Especially when the Dinner ladies smiled. Keith was then taken away from the line and almost cried out “What about my-”

“Chillax man, almost there.” Keith frowned when they finally arrived at some sort of Atm machine- but it wasn't an atm. It was small with a lime green screen and a grey keypad. Lance gestured to it “This is your new best friend if you want food that is.” He said at last.  
Keith only stared at the screen and saw the kids type something in then put their cash in a slot then walk away.  
Keith glanced at Lance who only glanced at him “Well go on.” Keith stepped up to it. And continued to stare at it “Now what?”

  
Lance was giving him the odd look now, Keith was now aware that a line was forming behind him. Lance stood next to him “Okay what’s your Student number?”  
“My what?”  
Lance paused then took out his wallet and showed Keith a card, it had Lance’s face on it, along with the school campus they were in. As well as a seven digit number beneath.  
Keith could feel himself panic he didn’t have a card, they didn’t give him one. He was going to starve and feel a mass of eyes staring from behind him from the ever growing que,  made Keith feel even more stressed out.

  
Lance unaware of Keith's inner turmoil, spoke. “You can borrow mine for now,” Lance popped his digits in before Keith was aware of what happened.  
Once they were away from the on-growing crowd did Keith finally get his turkey sandwich.  
But at what price?

 

Lance sat with Keith on one of the tables trying to do small talk, he was eating and using that as an excuse to not talk back.  
But the idles chatter about random nonsense was...nice.  
Lance kept talking and talking, and Keith found he didn’t mind it. It was only when lance required Keith to talk back that it got annoying.  
“Have you been to the library yet? I can show you after since we have time.” Lance said looking at his watch.  
Keith had no choice but to follow, there was no way anyone could be this...helpful without an ulterior motive.  
Lance took him everywhere. The library, the best spots to study outside, the classrooms. And where everything was and the service desk and the Nurse’s office.

  
It wasn’t until afterwards that Keith was feeling beyond tired, before he could say anything, Lance stopped the tour and placed his hands on his hips. “And that is it. If you have any problems, just ask the service desk they are way more helpful than you believe.”  
Keith nodded and found Lance take a step back about to leave, for a moment he felt panicked. He didn’t want him to leave- not yet.  
In that moment Keith didn’t know what he wanted.

  
“Oh hey,” Suddenly Lance gave him a piece of paper “That’s my number if you need any help ask me.”  
Keith only stared at him dumbly, once Lance waved goodbye and left him to ponder this alone in the corridor.  
That was...odd. But not unwelcoming. Keith glanced at the paper then wrote the number into his phone. Did he make a friend? That was so easy, Keith barely talked at all....  
Pocketing his number, Keith made his way to his next class. He let his mind wonder, maybe this place could be where he belonged, for once.

  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
Lance Mcclain had wondered what made him take Keith under his wing, there was something about the kid. it had drawn him like a moth to flame.  
He’ll admit Keith stood out like a sore thumb and anyone would be curious. The fact that he got close and personal was something else entirely.  
So far he hadn’t seen Keith at all the next day and instantly wondered where Keith was, was he okay? Or was he being bullied again?

  
His thoughts began to spiral, Lance shook his head snapping himself out of it. He glanced back to his friends, who were babbling away about some sort of project. They never told him anything about it.  
Mostly because Lance wouldn’t be able to understand anything about it, but they said it was a surprise.  
When they sounded like they had a problem Lance spoke up “How about you make an outer ring to protect the small contraption inside?” he watched a documentary the night before about a group trying to recreate a world war one tank.  
He thought it wouldn’t spike his interest, but then he found himself understanding it a bit.

  
Hunk and Pigde weren’t really building a tank, with the way they were talking Lance couldn’t help but be wary.  
“That could work.” Hunk said placing a hand to his chin “but then it’s making sure the components are still able to rotate-”

“Oh there’s a seat.” Lance made his way over, both Pidge and Hunk followed still focused on what they were discussing, realising too late. Someone else was sitting at the table.

Lance sat down, the other boy looked up sharply glaring at whoever decided to sit at his table.  
Lance beamed and the glare dropped into a shocked expression on Keiths face, that was when Pidge finally realised where they were sitting.

  
“Lance-” he ignored Pidge and instead reshuffled his tray making himself comfortable.  
“We meet again,” He greets Keith and starts eating, ignoring the way the boy was staring at him. With a fork of food in one hand and a pen in the other, Keith was still staring at him.  
Lance glanced down at the notebook full of doodles and scribbles. Was that his studies?  
Both Pidge and Hunk sat after, unsure, but when Keith didn’t say anything when they settled themselves.  
Keith was probably too stunned to speak but when he did he had a bite “What do you think you're doing?”

Lance raised an eyebrow “Um, eating? What else?” He began to dig in and a for a moment it was quiet besides Pidge and Hunks murmurings, it was awkward and Lance could tell.

Lance thought it would fade until Pidge suddenly sat up “Oh wait- this is Keith.” The boy glanced at her as if she was about to bite. Even Lance was watching wary of what she would say next he hoped she wouldn’t say something mean by mistake.

“The boy you rescued at the lockers?” Lance closed his eyes and put his fork down. Well. Shit.  
“What?” Keith sniffed at the term rescued. Even Hunk looked stunned “You adopted Keith?”  
“I do not adopt. I make friends.” Pidge smirked lacing her fingers together “Sure you do.”

Lance was about to yell at Hunk, until the older teen spoke to Keith. The other didn't notice the subtle flinch, but Lance did. He had no idea why he felt hyper aware of the other boy or if his body language was just plain obvious.

“What’s with the book?” And Keith did something that made Lance wince, he drew it closer to his chest. That set off alarm bells in his mind. If something had interest the impulse to just grab it, was something bully's did alot.

Lance stopped being a bully long time ago, “Look if its valuable, you should stop bringing it to school. The kids would love nothing more than to see someone react.” That’s all it was in the end. Seeing someone react it was fun to watch. Lance pulled out his bag and pulled out his own sketchbook, he had a ton because he had this very bad habit of buying new notebooks. And never filling them in.

“Here, use this and then recopy it when you get home, it’s better to have two anyway in case.” He could see the trepidation on Keith's face until his eyes lit up, when he saw the small green martian on the cover.

Lance shrugged “I bought it because I thought it was Peridot. I was wrong.” Keith took the book “Peridot? But that’s a stone nothing to do with aliens at all?” he sounded so lost that even Lance glanced at Pidge, then back to Keith.

Now the question, does he tell Keith? Or would he better off not knowing, at times even lance regrets watching that show.

Their lunch hour passed by so quickly, that Lance found he didn’t want this to end. He still wanted to talk to Keith and include him more, he had this whole...helpless aura about him. It made Lance want to hug him, which is weird since he wasn’t the hugging type that was usually Hunk.

Before they departed Lance hesitated then called out.  
“Hey Keith,” when he looked up and was giving his undivided attention. Lance swallowed almost forgetting what he was about to say. “Um do you want to meet up after school?”  
When Keith didn’t say anything he thought that Keith would say no, but he only shrugged “Maybe.”

Okay, maybe was good, it was a possible yes, Lance had no idea why he was so excited for but showed his enthusiasm.

“Thats- wow, that’s great, um. See you, see you there.” Lance took a step back and waved like a spazz “Bye.”

  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
Once the bell rang and everyone escaped this refuge of learning, called school. Lance with Hunk and Pidge waited outside for Keith. Both Hunk and Pidge were getting antsy.  
“Look he’s not coming okay, can we go now?”

“No.” Lance knew it was weird, wanting Keith to be a part of their group but he had this...bizarre need to try to get Keith with them.  
If he had time to think, he would think this was strange.

Suddenly the door opened and Keith looked up panting for breath and his eyes looked wild. Pidge was shocked from the sudden entrance and fell of the railing, almost smacking her skull of the concrete step.  
“Um.”  
“Lets go.” keith panted running ahead and grabbing Lance’s arm herding the others out of the school parking lot and around the corner into the street.

“What was that about-” Lance went quiet when he heard running footsteps. Shit.

“Run!” He hissed, and they all ran in a mad panic, Lance got in front he lived here longer and he knew where to go that would hide them.

He took a sharp right, and ran into the centre park that was mostly forest, he pulled back a bush that hid a small archway “Through here, quick.” Pidge dove through as did Keith, then Hunk from behind once they were all through Lance slid through the archway and moved the bush back in place.

Once he turned he saw the others in awe, they felt as if they were hidden from the outside world. All the tree’s bunched together enough to pass though, but not to be seen by the others in the park. It looked undisturbed as well.

“Wow Lance…” Pidge said clutching their back-pack “Where did you find this place?” They asked Lance beamed and moved ahead of them “My grandmother showed it to me, she knew everything, look we built that when I was a kid.”

“Whoa…” Lance snuck a glance at the others and felt pride, at the centre of the aclove, was a large tree. It seemed to connect with the others, but it spread it’s branches from the grounds so it had multiple perches.

But not only that, there was a small hut on the side with a stained glass window attached to the tree as if someone stuck it on.  
“My grandmother stole that from a nativity play.”  
“No.”  
Lance laughed “Come on, you should check out the inside.” Pidge glanced down, then froze to see a circle of toadstools around the tree. Pidge glanced at Hunk who wore the same grim expression on his face.

They followed lance, making their way around to go through the back entrance. Lance moved to the centre of the tree and sat at the base, watching over the others gazing in awe at his little sanctuary, for a weird moment he felt like Peter Pan watching over his lost boys.

“I gotta admit this is impressive, what’s that?” Hunk asked gesturing at what looked to be some offering, Lance stood up looking panicked “Oh um, it’s uh...a superstition that my grandmother had...to leave milk and bread as an offering,” Lance glanced up and wildly gestured. “To appease the spirits. I mean, it became a tradition and even though she’s not here I still do it.”

  
Hunk nodded “Well, it’s kinda cool having a tradition, she would’ve been proud.” Lance gave a grateful smile then addressed the others “You know it’ll be cool if this became our secret base.” Pidge snorted “Yep, just a place for us.” She then moved over and mulled over a blank space of wood “Hey mind if I…?” She gestured to it and Lance shrugged “Go ahead.”  
Pidge smiled then pulled out a few things from her bag, she stuck photo’s on it, it was Pidge with Lance and Hunk, some with their family and others.

  
“There we go.” They placed their hands on their hips looking proud and even added some sort of bracelet on the wall as well.  
Hunk stepped forward “Well if we’re going to make our marks…” he trailed off. Then started putting his own bracelets around a branch that had a feather attached and he added one of his bandanas. He had plenty spare, the bright yellow definitely livened up the place.  
Lance watched fondly and glanced over to a teddy bear on the corner of the stained glass window, he left that here the last time he was with his grandmother.

  
Pulling out of his thoughts he nudged Keith “Do you want to add anything?” Keith blinked then glanced at his bag, he rummaged around and then pulled out something.  
He hung it above the stain glass and Lance admitted it looked good with the place, it felt so rare.

  
“A dream catcher, huh?” Hunk nodded impressed “Looks cool,” Lance gave a sneaky grin and glanced at Pidge “I’d dare say hipster even.”  
She kicked him in the shin, hard.  
“Ow!”  
Just like other moments with Keith, time flew. It was as if time was warped with Keith's presence...or was that just him?  
All he knew was one moment their area was bathed in sunlight broken by the tree leaves, then it was dark the sky dipping into a dark blue.  
If it wasn’t for Pidge yawning and cracking her spine and announcing it was time to leave did Lance realise it was late.  
He would’ve stayed here forever if he could.  
He realised Keith was scribbling through his book furiously lilac eyes flickering fast, Lance sighed and moved forward placing a hand on his shoulder, Keith flinched his eyes looking up and Lance thought it was the catch of the light but he could swear he saw a yellow flash-  
Never mind, it was probably nothing.

  
“Come on, you’ll strain your eyes.” Keith realised, like the others. It was getting late, Lance patted his shoulder and saw as Keith got up. As he tried to put his book away he fumbled dropping it into the dirt.

  
“Shoot.” Lance whistled as Pidge picked it up faster than Keith could and dusted it off wiping the dirt off “Here you….” Pidge trailed off their eyes staring at the pages of Keiths book for too long, they were startled when Keith took it back looking even more protective of it than usual.

  
Pidge pursed their lips, their warm chocolate eyes hidden by glasses. They seemed to see right through him. “You’re pretty quiet aren’t you?"  
Keith felt outrage at such a comment “No!”  
“It speaks!” lance teased and felt his lips pull further when Keith gaped “Hey, don’t make fun of me.”  
Lance raised his hands up “I wasn’t-”  
“Guys can we go now? It’s getting dark.” Hunk sounded nervous, even Pidge stepped closer “Yeah we should leave…” They agreed. Lance raised an eyebrow but followed them out “What’s gotten you two spooked? Nothing happens out here.”  
“Well you never know if we accidently walk in on something okay!” Pidge snapped walking faster, Keith glanced at Lance who shrugged and both walked until they were outside the park the sun setting in the distance.

  
Now came the awkward farewells. No matter what, it was always awkward.  
Lance glanced at Keith “Hey, it’s the weekend tomorrow so um, do you want to hang out again?”  
Keith blinked “uh, sure? I mean i’m not doing anything.”  
Lance smiled bright “Great, see you guys tomorrow.”

  
As they all said farewells and departed, Keith returned to his new home feeling his insides churn at the thought of what his new foster parents would think of him coming home late.

  
Lance slipped through the door and snuck upstairs, hearing the loud commotion downstairs with a fond smile on his face. Sometimes his family was big but he wondered, if they noticed if he was even there?  
Lance fell onto his mattress with a groan and saw out his window the sun slowly descending, the last golden rays of light flickered from the horizon.

  
Hunk and Pidge stepped towards their houses as it melted away the exterior decomposed the paint chipped and turned brown and the structure fell down. What once looked like a stable home now looked like an abandoned horror house.

 “Two weeks Pidge.”  
“I know.”  
“And still nothing,”  
“...I know but I think...I think we have a lead.”

  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
Keith woke up the next morning, in a state of dream and waking. He gazed lazily around his room until he realised this was not the room he was used to. He groaned rolling over and burying his face into a pillow. Another day.  
He pulled the blanket off with a flourish and made his way downstairs where he could hear the noise of the kitchen, his foster mother was making tea while his foster father was making breakfast.  
Keith frowned at the picture, it was supposed to feel like a family right? Yet it only felt off,

  
“Oh hey Keith,” His foster mother sounded surprised even that felt off, like a lie.  
She smiled her strawberry blonde hair tied into a tight bun not a strand out of place. Keith was expecting a string of pearls to decorate her neck along with an apron from one of those old housewives adverts.  
She placed the plates on the table with a clatter he saw her partner flinch, he was cooking at the stove. He looked back smiling softly. Covering how shaken he was, Keith deducted.

  
He could feel a strain between the two, something he learned how to do a long time ago. Keith went with the flow and pretended along with her  
“Good morning.” He smiled, or grimaced he couldn’t tell his muscles were not cooperating. She did not find that acceptable, it seems as her smile all but faded. Then her eyes flickered at his clothes, a ratty black t-shirt, size too big and cropped grey shorts...and his bed head.  
Compared to the couple, he admits, he looked the epitome of a slob.

  
“Honey, could you get dressed before breakfast?” Keith opened his mouth, but her husband flipped the eggs “Darling he’s fine,” He looked back and smiled. Keith admits that was new.  
No one- well never an adult, has ever looked at him that way before. Keith felt himself internalise these emotions that felt too rare and for a moment on this friday morning with the morning rays blinding him. He could feel that familiar panic he had as a child.

  
At least now he felt older to categorise these emotions into something more manageable.

  
As a kid constantly moving in a foster care, no one understood his outbursts. He had to figure out himself, that he hated new things. Especially when it came to changing plans or having to put up with a situation.  
I thought I would’ve gotten used to it by now, Keith thought, I guess not.  
Keith took a soft step back “It’s uh, fine I’ll get changed.”

  
“No need,” His foster father said as he set the plates “Breakfast is served.” Keith faltered then sat, his foster father sat beside him.  
while his foster mother was facing him. It felt weird but Keith took a breath and focused on his food. As soon as he picked up his fork he noticed that strained silence again as if all eyes were focused on him.

  
He ignored it and ate as soon as the food touched his mouth did his foster mother speak “How do you like it?” Keith felt himself swallow and glance up “uh good…” Her eyebrow raised “oh-”  
Suddenly her partner interrupted “Keith, what would you mind calling us? I mean if you feel comfortable with mom or dad then that’s entirely up to you. When you feel comfortable. But if you’d rather you can call us Mary or John.” Keith blinked then smiled “Do I call you Mary?” He asked Jhon, the man laughed and Keith glanced at her to see her reaction.

  
Her lip thinned while her eyes narrowed when John teased back. “I wouldn’t mind it, but I think Mary would.”  
After that Keith excused himself to get ready, feeling too much at once for such a weird morning. As he made his way outside ready to walk to school he paused when he heard yelling.  
He glanced back then shrugged thinking it was next door neighbours, or something. Pulling his hood up he pocketed his hands and walked towards the usual way towards school. Until after a few blocks away he felt something fall into step beside him.  
“Hey Keith-” Keith almost struck him in the face. Why the fuck was Lance here!?

  
Lance flinched surprised at the fight response then pocketed his hands “Jeez I was only saying hi, Mr grouchy.” Keith felt his lips purse and looked away, and now the boy decided to tease him “Not a morning person huh?”  
Why was he following him again? Keith didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t used to it either.  
“Do you have some ulterior motive or something?” Keith asked outright he realised the more blunt he was the more he was left alone.

  
Lance only smirked “Not if you were a girl, then no.” Keith frowned that wasn’t really an answer, even Lance looked away “Look we have the same class today, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again, with the others and me.” Keith didn’t want to, honestly he thought Lance forgot about that and planned to avoid the group,   
His whole response to anything was always a scripted ‘no.’ even now he wanted to, his whole core felt dread.  
“If you want to that is?” Lance asked biting his lip, he was pulling such a pitiful face, Keith had no choice but to say yes.  
And all day he felt regret, regret, regret.

  
To make it worse the day flew by lighting quick as if the universe couldn’t hold the suspense of seeing him suffer.  
They went back to the secret place and for a moment the secret magic of the place calmed down Keith, finally.  
He realised at this moment he was stressed, this place made him feel calm. He could see Lances smug face and he scowled curling further into his corner of the tree, he scribbled into his book.  
Maybe if he asked John to go sightseeing he could make maps of the town, it’s been a hobby of his. And just like before the others took to themselves, they didn’t have to speak their silence felt companionable. Sure Lance filled it with idle chatter he loved to talk, and for some reason Keith wanted to listen.  
It was another first to add to his growing list and he had no idea if that was a bad thing or not.

  
Like before, the night crawled towards them and it was both Hunk and Pidge that told Lance and Keith it was time to leave. The two would probably sleep here if they could. They packed their stuff as usual, when Keith walked from the secret place his hand went to his pocket. He rigidly stopped walking when he realised his book was gone.  
He instantly turned on Lance, who was flicking through his phone “Where is it?” he growled the taller boy flinched almost dropping his phone, he looked stunned from Keith's tone. And it was pissing keith off.  
“Dude what?”  
“My book- where the fuck is it?” Lance took a step back holding his hands up when Keith advanced, looking enraged “I have no idea what you’re-”

  
“Quit the bullshit. You planned this didn’t you? Just waiting till my guard was down huh? You’re nothing but a bully like the others but worse you actually had the indecency to PRETEND you were my friend-”  
“No Keith, I was trying- I’d never-”

  
“Keith!”

Both turned as Pidge appeared from the bush with Hunk crawling out behind, then getting his jacket caught. In Pidge's hand was Keith’s book.  
“You left this behind, be careful next time termites could get it.” Keith took it gingerly his mouth gaping like a fish, both Pidge and Hunk waved “See you later, guys.”  
Once they were out of earshot, that left Lance and Keith standing side by side. Awkward. Keith swallowed and held his book to his chest “I….I’m sorry, that was…uncalled for,”  
“Keith. It’s fine.” Keith glanced up surprised seeing how lance was completely going to let this go, but his eyes were strained and Keith had the horrible thought that he was used to this.   
Keith couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say.

  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
Lance lay back on his bed and for once in his life, he felt off. A sudden compulsion to get up and do something, to make a blog or something as equally ridiculous and time wasting.  
He found himself starting something then stopping, reading a book putting it down. Halfway playing a game and turning it off, listening to music then stopping.

  
He had never felt more restless and out of control in his entire life. What the hell was wrong with him?  
This only started happening to him ever since Keith Kogane came into his life, Pidge made her unwanted opinions known “Maybe you like-” Lance gave her a long hard look.  
“Finish that sentence Pidge, keep those fantasies inside that weird hellhole of a website and keep it there.” Hunk brushed away excess of rubber and began to pencil in something else to his mysterious sketch of a mysterious project Lance had no idea about.

  
“Usually Lance I would be on your side, but this whole Keith thing seems a bit...obsessive? Like you always worry after him like a nanny and it’s just, making us worry.”  
Lance glanced at both of them and shrugged “Come on what I feel for Keith is the same as I feel for you guys.” Pidge adjusted her glasses and locked at Lance excruciating.

“Which is what? You never clarified what you felt about us.” Both Hunk and Pidge gave him obvious smug looks, which Lance threw a tomato packet their way which Hunk caught.  
“Holy shit!”  
Hunk smiled “Yeah it was a nice catch wasn’t it?” Instead Lance stood up looking very alarmed “Keith, what happened?”  
Both Pidge and Hunk turned around when Lance struggled out the bench to get to Keith. Who had a very obvious shiner on his face.  
Keith shrugged Lance off when he sat down “I’m fine, you should see the other guy.” he almost smirked then paused knowing it would hurt.

  
Lance was gushing over him like a mother hen, bringing out a medical kit from god knows where- it even threw off Pidge. When Lance began to dab at his eye softly, even cursing in spanish. Hunk who knew bits of spanish admitted that was colourful even from Lance.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Keith ducked his head slapping Lance’s hand away “I’m fine!” He snapped “Just leave it, okay?” Lance glanced at the others and saw their own expressions matched his own.  
They continued on their day as if nothing happened, Lance sat through his classes doodling on his sketchbook but honestly? he was worried.  
Keith told him he was in a foster care- was something happening at home? His stomach churned as he knew the mess behind the whole thing, not only was it complicated more problems happened with social cases. Or what if it was the bullys? Did he need to bodyguard the kid 24/7?

  
They went back to their special place, as Lance placed down his usual bowl Hunk cried out “Lance no- they love that oatmeal stuff but give them a chocolate cake for once.” Lance blinked at Hunk stunned. Even Pidge was glaring at him eyes wide and looking ready to stab him with a stick and install tetanus into his system.

“Oh, all right I will. Um, it’s just…” Lance glanced to the side embarrassed “My Grandma told me not to give them anything else or it’d be an invitation- not that I believe it or anything.”  
Pidge elbowed Hunk sharply “Yeah, Hunk don’t want any unwanted...vermin.” Pidge said afterwards referring to squirrels and stuff. Lance only stared at them, for some reason they’ve been acting...odd.  
More closed off and withdrawn than usual, he watched them casually. Pidge typed away at her laptop like a man possessed while Hunk was intently tinkering on something small in his palm.  
When they felt eyes on them they grinned brightly, not suspicious at all. Lance opened his mouth to ask what was up until Keith cut in.  
“Hey, Lance?” having his attention elsewhere he missed the sigh relief from Hunk and Pidge.  
Lance scooted next to Keith as he was perched in his usual spot “What’s up?”

  
Keith patted his book and Lance for a moment felt a fleeting moment of apprehension that Keith was showing him his journal. after everything it meant to him this was an honour.  
Lance peared at the page and frowned at a picture was stapled at the top with black scrawled pen all over with notes.

  
“Do you know where this cave is?” Keith asked eyes furrowed, Lance was about to say no, there was probably hundreds-thousands of caves around here. Then paused as he saw a familiar graffiti on the side of the rock formation.  
“Wait that’s close, it’s quite literally behind you,” Lance pointed behind Keith. Who turned around and saw the distance of overlapping earth, littered with houses and in the distance a hill covered with trees.  
“All the kids at school call it ‘Pride Rock; since there’s stone formations that are piled like seats. Pidge never went on our last school trip because they're allergic to nature.”  
Keith raised an eyebrow and glanced at Pidge sitting in dirt with Hunk.  
Lance nodded “She says this is a different nature she prefers.”  
Keith nodded along with Lance as if he understood but he didn’t.

  
Lance stood up and glanced at the watch around his wrist “Well, we have time before it gets dark if you want to make the trek?” Lance asked and if Keith looked a bit too enthused as he got up, Lance didn’t comment.  
Lance made his way out then called back to Pidge and Hunk “You guys don’t mind do you?” Pidge smiled “Nah, go cryptid hunting ya nerds.”  
Keith turned surprised and saw Pidge flash a badge that had ‘mothman lives. Lance had to physically drag Keith out after that or they would never leave.  
Once they were gone, Pidge looked at Hunk and nodded, the teen sighed “Do we have to?”  
“We got everything we wanted, Hunk. If we don’t return then they are going to be pissed.”  
Hunk scowled and began to take a plant from his pocket and stash it “Oh whatever it’s not like I’m leaving my best friend who won’t even remember me or anything oh sure, fine by me.” Pidge sighed “You need to drop the sarcasm when we get back.”  
Hunk only pouted stashing the flower in a pot on the side of the nativity window in plain sight.  
In the place of a flower pot, was Lethes Bramble.  
“Are you sure we should leave like this-”  
“Lance is too close, I don’t want to involve him further.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote chapter eight and nine before season six. If it looks like I' copying from canon that is just a coincidence.

 

 Lance soon realised, what would take a short amount of time usually seemed to take longer, if he had to show someone something.  
This trek for example.  
God this hill was making him out to be such a _liar_.

  
He finally made it to the cave that Keith wanted to see and gestured dramatically.

“Well we made it and...oh.”

He trailed off and even heard Keith groaned in exasperation the entrance to the cave was closed off with police tape.  
“Well, maybe another time buddy.” he patted Keith's back and made to descend, until he heard Keith make his way forward and actually ignore the tape.  
Lance gaped “Keith!” he hissed and saw the boys smug face, shrouded half in shadow as he stepped into the cave.

keiths eyes glinted yellow that Lance thought he was seeing things

“You coming?”

Lance couldn't very well leave keith alone on the side of a cliff, he nearly fell over trying catch up to the wayward lad.

 “Keith- Couldn’t we come back when there’s, you know, less police tape?”  
Keith readjusted his backpack while he kept pacing forwards, he glanced back to make sure Lance was still following. “No. I wanted to see this now.”

Lance paused in his step then continued until he was walking by Keith's side and gave him a peculiar look.  
“Want to see what now? And why can’t it wait?” Keith sighed and picked up his pace “I can’t explain it, I need to see it-”

“It?”

Keith turned a corner and started going deeper into the cave, Lance could feel the air thinning, was it getting hard to breathe?  
“Keith I think we should go, before we suffocate or die under a cave in. I never planned to die this young.”

Keith paused when he saw a ledge and began to climb it “Relax,” he said then dug his sneakers into the copper wall scraping off dirt and pushing himself up.  
“It’s just around the corner, then we can leave.”  
Lance followed behind but kept grumbling, calling Keith an occupational hazard.

  
Keith just ignored him, Lance starting glaring at his back pondering to himself. he couldn’t drag him out now, but there was ledge's to climb and it’s getting harder to breath and why did he agree to this!?  
“Keith, I feel like we’ve been walking for an hour,”  
“Fifteen minutes,”  
Lance paused then continued walking, “Alright...fifteen minutes, whatever. But so far we’re walking around a cave with _no_ adult supervision.”  
“I’m eighteen.” Keith said now Lance had to stop and grab Keith's arm to turn the kid- no man (What!?) around.  
“Wait- Since when?” Keith looked a little stunned “Um since this morning?”

  
Lance scream of “what!?” Could be heard from all around, Keith slapped his hand around his mouth to stop him from yelling, and his head snapped up at the stalactite that suspiciously wobbled above them. Lance ripped his hands away and hissed “Eighteen? You’re like smaller than me.” Keith's face was unimpressed.

  
He turned around and started walking and then turned a corner Lance had to jog to keep up “Wait wait, I was only kidding it's your birthday? And you're in a cave- do you mind birthday punches? I have a mean right hook- also don't mind the short thing I thought Pidge was younger but she's our age too,”  
“Do you ever stop between breaths, or even breath?” Keith snapped, Lance figured he was annoying keith-Well good! Because they were in a cave doing who knows what!  
Lance was thinking on how to persuade Keith to leave until they rounded the corner and appeared at something...odd.

  
“What is that?”

  
Keith looked away with a scowl then his expression slackened, he gazed up and up at the large wall, that was painted with tribal markings, but none that Lance had ever recognised before.

“What are these?” Lance stepped forward and even as a nerd took lots of photos on his phone, “Hashtag selfie.”  
Keith just stared while Lance smirked “It’s a quote from my favourite youtuber he- never mind.” Lance rambled and kept taking pictures.  
Keith began to scribble it in his notebook, his eyes scrunched in concentration. Lance pursed his lips feeling the minutes drag by.  
“So was this what you wanted to find?” Lance asked taking another shot, he should be a freakin photographer damn these shots look good! He even took a sneaky one of Keith.  
Keith finished his drawing and took a step back gazing at it some more “I don’t know, I’ve...felt restless since I came here and I think...this is it.”

  
Lance had to admit, when things sounded like a creepy mystery he believed it, one time he had a legit ghost story about a guy named george in a red coat but nobody believed him.  
After his last photo Lance whistled over to Keith “Think we should get back?” Keith blinked looking a little dazed “What? Yeah yeah, m’tired.”  
Lance nodded “Yeah me too...” he turned around and they followed their way back through the narrow tunnels of the cave, slowly navigating  their way back to the real world.

  
Once they made it outside they both gasped at the burst of sunlight that assaulted their eyes, “Holy shit-”

  
“How long were we in there!?” Keith snapped then looked at his watch, it was almost seven in the morning. School started in two hours both glanced at each other then suddenly made a scramble down the cliff. Behind them the brush shook and a small rabbit hopped out and stared at the two boys running.  
Once they made it to the street’s did Lance wave at Keith going their seperate directions “See you at school buddy!” Keith waved a smile on his lips “Likewise.”

  
Did he just salute at him? Lance rolled his eyes and kept running ahead, what a dork.  
Once he made it home he barely had time to shower or change or even have breakfast and kiss his Mama goodbye.

If he wasn’t in a rush he would’ve noticed the Lethes Bramble in his room...

  
He sprinted to school like a mad man and both he and Keith almost made it to the door only for the bell to ring after Keith got through. Lance was given a late form for being five minutes late. When really he was 0.5 seconds late but whatever right?

  
When they settled at class both exhausted to even pay attention to the lesson, both gave a nod of acknowledgement. Lance was happy to know that Keith’s bruise was going down and there wasn’t any new ones on his face. Not obvious anyway, when Lance glanced back to the teacher and spazzed like a moron when he forget to set his recorder. The fact that this thing can record his teacher clearly through this huge ass classroom full of chattering kids, pencils and paper swishing and swooshing about. Was amazing.

  
It wasn’t until lunchtime that he noticed something...peculiar. He sat with Keith and saw he didn’t have his notebook with him he mentioned it and Keith looked sheepish “I had no time to put it in my usual spot so I dumped it in the shed and locked it, I need to get it back after school.” He said but he looked uncomfortable without anything to get out to scribble with, his hands were fidgeting. Lance rolled his eyes and glanced at his back-pack he did have a sudden urge to buy a notebook this morning. At least it would come in handy as if he was going to fill it.

  
He sat next to Keith and rummaged around until he took it out “Here, your fidgeting is killing me.” Keith glanced up ready to insult him, until he saw what Lance was holding he straightened up “Whoa,” He took the notebook, his eyes wide in fear looking spooked, that was not the reaction Lance wanted. “Uh Keith-”

  
“This is freaky, I wanted to buy this yesterday.”  
“That one?”  
“This exact one.” Then Keiths eyes looked at Lance shutting off and going cold, “Are you stalking me?”  
Lance shook his head “How in the heck did I know that you liked hippos? I just bought this because it was cute.”  
Keith continued to frown at him and Lance suddenly felt something prick.

he felt just as irritated, why was he even bothering with Keith? So far he never gave Lance the impression he even liked him being here.

he sheugged  “Fine, I’ll just go.” Lance stood up grabbing his bag, Keith seemed startled at the change of pace he flustered and held his hand up “Wait no, don’t leave.” Lance glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow.

  
“What do you want from me?” He asked, and yet the tone was strange as if it had power, or a million questions into one. Even Keith looked unsure knowing he wasn't answering what Lance was verbally saying but implying something else.

  
“No I...I don’t know what I want.” Keith admitted, dropping his hand and sitting down, Lance pressed his lips together feeling awkward.

  
He slowly sat himself back down next to Keith and breathed out “Look, I’m not good at this type of stuff, and I kinda go over board alot. If you have a problem you're gonna have to tell me." Lance groaned brushing a hand through his hair "Hunk could probably do better at than me at this type of stuff.”  
Keith smiled “Heh, maybe but then there are times when he just stares.”

  
“Yep that’s my Hunk...where is he anyway?” Lance glanced around now realising that both Pidge and he had been absent all morning “Usually they ditch first period but they’re usually here by now…” Lance wondered looking around for a stupid yellow bandana. But no. Nothing.

“Maybe they took a sick day?” Keith asked already scribbling into his little book- wait he starts at the last page? Weird.  
“No they were working on a project, they would never miss a day.” Lance pulled out his phone and hit call, maybe they were sick?  
After dialing, the answering machine spoke, “I’m sorry, the person you have tried to reach is either turned off their phone or has lost dial range.”

  
What? Hunk always has his phone on, he tried Pidge after and it was the same thing and he knew they always fully charged their phone.  
That weird feeling was making itself known, Lance shrugged it off and stood up. “Maybe we can ask their teacher, they always email ahead of time if they were sick.”  
Keith who barely started eating his Roast Chicken Crisps, stopped chewing “Whu?” His mouth was muffled but shoved his stuff into his bag when Lance began to walk away.

  
“Nope, never heard of that students name.”

Out of everything to come out of that professors mouth, it wasn’t that. Lance sighed and rubbed his eyes “What? No Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson. They were both students in your lab, big guy little girl?” The teacher shook his head “No, they are not in the system,” now thinking they were pranking him, the teacher kicked them out, Keith almost dropped his crisps.

Once you open them you can’t just stuff em in your bag, so having Keith eating like a racoon while Lance was (Apparently) talking about unknown students did seem a little odd.  
“This is so weird,” Lance threw his hands up into the air, beyond frustrated for a prank they were going too far.

Once Keith finished his crisps he tossed the packet into the bin and turned to Lance.  
“Maybe something strange happened to them,” Lance gave him a weary look “Keith if this is one of your supposed mysterious-”  
“It could be snake people!”  
“No.” Lance placed a hand over Keith's mouth “This is not turning into, whatever you’re thinking. We’re going to ask around first. Before we can jump into conclusions. And that will be it.”  
Keiths eyes looked too excited for it to be it.

  
They went back to their lessons and napped through them by mistake, they missed the bell to signal they can leave this prison. Lance startled awake and knew staying up all night was a bad idea. He shuffled over to Keith like a zombie “Come on, bro.” Lance shuffled his shoulder.  
“Wake up-”  
Keith suddenly jumped swerving and- Knife! That was a knife aimed for his face! “Keith!” Lance flinched closing his eyes. Keith froze and pulled back his hands shaking by the sudden adrenaline.

  
“Why do you have a knife?”  
Keith flushed scarlet then fumbled to shove it back in his pocket facing away from Lance.  “No reason, don’t ask.” Lance blinked, heartbeat n his throat he saw Keith push past him, his knife had a weird emblem on it, kinda fancy.  
Why the heck did he have it and...why did he need it?  
Once they left the school, Lance saw Tamah a short girl with warm brown skin. He ran over “Hey, have you lovely ladies seen Hunk?” The girls laughed and it drew him back, Tamah was Hunks science partner, he would think she would ask him where Hunk was.

  
“Is that another flirting technique? You’re a bit off.” Lance held his hands up “Whoa wait- No Hunk Garret he’s your partner.”  
Not sure if he was messing with them or not, the others watched as he swiped through his phone and found a picture of him and Hunk.  
“Here, see?” She peered closely and nodded “Wow he is a Hunk, what’s his number?” The girls laughed while Lance’s face fell, they didn’t know him?  
He even saw Keith with his hands in his pockets asking others and they were shaking their heads, okay this just went from weird to completely bananas.

  
“I don’t get it, Hunk and Pidge haven't been in all day and now everyone is acting like they don’t even exist! I mean, why is it just me and you who remembers them?”

  
Lance was growing frustrated, his best friend was gone and everyone on campus was acting so weird.  
“Maybe they were abducted by aliens so everyone has been mind wiped and only we remember them because we knew them more.” Lance almost smirked until he realised that Keith wasn’t joking.

  
He opened his mouth and raised a finger “Um,” Then saw Keith face and thought better of it “That’s one theory.” He said and looked away missing how Keith was gaping at him and he continued on “We should check out their usual places, maybe the hideout or cafe's, their house- their house!”

  
Lance snapped his fingers, while Keith merely stared at him. Taking Keith by the arm, Lance began to make the trek towards the street where both Hunk and Pidge lived.  
Only to stop at the front door. Lance could only smile nervously “Um Keith? I am seeing this right?”  
“Yes. I’m seeing it too.”  
This wasn’t a house. It was a termite infestation, there was barely any structure to it. The roof was caved in, the windows bare. Lance shook his head “This can’t be right…”

  
“You kids aren’t doing anything weird, are you?”  
Both Keith and Lance whipped around at the voice. The neighbor was a small old lady with small squinty eyes. Lance swallowed feeling officially creeped out “Um no, we were looking for a friend who lived here? Their name is Pidge?”

  
“Honey,” The woman said with a sweet voice “No one has lived here for years.” Her voice croaked like one of the broken roof tiles.  
Feeling just as uneased Keith only turned around “Thanks for letting us know.”  
They moved to another house that thankfully looked intact, Lance sighed in relief “Oh thank god something normal-”  
“Lance, wait!” Keith could barely hold him back as Lance knocked on the door, he even brightened to see Hunk’s parents opened the door. Lance asked about Hunk, he did not expect their faces to scowl.  
“Who the heck is a Hunk?”

  
Lance frowned leaning back a bit beyond confused, then squared up his shoulders “What do you mean who the hell is Hunk? He lived here I came to this house all the time!” Lance cried in exasperation. Hunks father started to look nervous his eyes shifting around as he took a step back.  
“Sir, I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to leave.” Lance opened his mouth to object, Keith placed a hand on his arm.  
“Lance, it’s okay. Sorry about that sir, wrong house.” Lance scowled "What no we don't-"  
"Come _On_ Lance." 

  
Both Lance and Keith retreated and walked as far away from the street as possible. Lance was clearly shaken.  
“That’s impossible. I was just there last week! How...this doesn’t make any sense.” Their path began to change, from cement to gravel. Lance realised they were walking towards the park. It was split by a long stream with a red oaken bridge to connect the two.

The river reflected the bridge to look like a perfect circle. He always found it fascinating as a child, until someone warned him from going there again. Maybe a kid drowned in the lake or something...  
They found a bench, that was starting to become part of the tree’s as all the vines encircled around it.  
“Are you looking for someone dear?” Both Keith and Lance flinched, they jumped of the bench like it was on fire. They heard the chuckle and turned to the source of the sound.

  
Lance couldn’t believe his eyes, it looked like a woman buried within a tree. The leaves interlocking as her hair and her arms outstretched like branches, like an amalgamation.  
Keith peered closer towards it and Lance tensed “Keith, don’t!” He was afraid she was going to swallow him up, Keith waved and she or...whatever it was, waved back.  
This could not be happening.  
She smiled, her eyes covered by leaves and all he could see was bark move as she spoke “I’m the Thistle Witch of this Glen. An independent Fea of no court.”

  
Lance and Keith glanced at one another, Keith spoke as the other seemed to have lost his voice.  
“Um...Fea?”

  
Fea. As in Faerie, faeire’s were real. All those stories his grandma told him were true, Lance shivered.  All those warnings she gave wasn’t superstition after all.  
“Fea but other courts go by other names, Alteans, Balmerians, Olakiri...but it's the _Galra_ you should look out for...." She teetered of forbiddingly then spoke again "You are searching for your friends, I assume.”  
Lance open mouth shut with a click. How did she know that?  
“I can help you, go up the mountain there is a lake where the other Courts gather. You may find your friends there.” Lance almost sighed with relief then frowned once he realised something.  
“Oh you wanted something in return, I have five bucks?” He asked unsure if a tree would want that- oh god it was paper. Wasn’t that like giving a human a skinned baby?

  
Even the tree looked unimpressed, “No. I require nothing consider this a free token. But be warned, child. take care with bargaining with other's like myself. They may not be as merciful as I.” Then she faded or fully became a tree.  
Lance wondered if for a moment he was imagining this and if he was slowly going crazy.

  
With nothing left to lose, they walked up the hill wondering if they could find this pool party. Lance glanced at Keith and saw his face was dark. “You okay?” Keith glanced up surprised “What- oh no it’s nothing.”  
Lance only stared at him until Keith caved in “I thought it was aliens okay.”  
“What Fearies aren’t good enough for you?” Lance teased Keith clenched his fists in front of his shirt, his face pinched.  
“Well you don’t look shocked at all, that’s weird.”  
Lance almost stopped walking. “Yep,” He admitted, popping the ‘P’ He then faced Keith with an easy going smile, knowing he should be freaking out. “That is weird.”

  
They lapsed into silence concentrating more on the walk towards this unknown pool, Lance couldn’t know for sure if they would find it or not. But they had to try.

  
Maybe there was nothing there, maybe they were being punked and recorded by Hunk and Pidge right now? But this was elaborate even for them.

Lance's feet were killing him and he felt his stomach rumble. What time was it anyway? Before he could even ask Keith, or even suggest calling it quits the boy stopped.  
His eyes looked spooked, he tilted his head to the side as if he heard something. Lance waited with baited breath. Keith wasn’t talking and losing patience Lance decided to poke the bear.

“What is it-”

“Shh.” Keith hissed, which made Lance reel back. Rude much? But then Keith held a finger and turned to Lance “Do you hear that?” He asked then faced the direction.  
Lance honestly couldn’t hear anything then Keith began to walk with a purpose in his step.

  
“Come on, It’s right here! Can you hear it?” Keith sounded way too excited, like he discovered a cryptid, instead of aliens or supernatural ghoulies. It was faeries.  
Lance chewed his lower lip. Without anything else to do. He began to follow Keith up the hill.

  
He began to hear it, the music was too soft at first. How Keith managed he’ll never know. It was captivating, a song that drew him in like a sirens call. Just like Keith he wanted to seek it out with a raw desperation.  
He had a vague thought, that this is what Adam felt before he bit into the forbidden fruit.

  
He heard Keith gasp he looked up and saw the boys face aglow with blue light. It was reflected from what he was seeing, uneven white waves moving over his skin had Lance thinking of water.

  
He took two long steps to stand near Keith and gasped, it was a large pool with small streams flowing into it, and other smaller pools connected to it, and the pools glowed almost ethereal. A cyan blue brought this small place to life, Lance tried to take it all in but it was impossible.

  
There were so many people around the pool, sitting on the rocks. It looked like a normal party hosted by rowdy teenagers. Except for how they looked.  
There was literal mermaids in the pool, satyrs playing flutes and dancing around dryads who wouldn’t look at them, only to tease them into more playing.  
But the others, some looked almost humanoid their angular faces and almond eyes, they were black and stared into his soul. They were so beautiful, Lance felt as if he peered into the heavens a place he had no right to be.

  
He was at war with himself, he wanted to be a part of this. He wanted to taste the wine, he wanted to talk to them. He wanted to dance with them.  
But he could not, something was telling him to run. Once Keith stepped over the pride rocks and entered the circle Lance could only follow blindly.

  
As soon as they entered they heard laughter and soon, most of the fea drew closer to them like moths to light. They took Keith’s hands and twirled him around, he laughed gleefully not even finding it strange in the least.  
Lance felt something touch his hair and flinched to find a beautiful pixie place a flower crown on his head, the branches had thorns, it pricked his head and yet he found he didn’t care for the pain.  
He smiled stupidly at the Pixie and felt joy when she touched his hand “Want to come with me?” She leaned close her lips a breathe from his.

  
Lance sighed dreamily, until his eyes flickered over to something away from the tempting fea. There in the darkness away from the bright pool was a large disturbing form, a mat of black fur hunched in a large bulking form piercing yellow eyes staring at him.  
Lance stared his eyes lowering to the beasts hands, his mouth falling open to see a small fairy in the beasts claws.

  
Barely breaking eye contact the beast placed a claw over the delicate wing and with a morbid dread Lance flinched when it yanked.  
The fea screeched and it pierced his very core then it was drowned out by the drunken music. The sound even made Lance groggy his eyes dragged to the pixie again her smile still warm...and taunting. He tried to shake it off, it was like trying to wake up in the morning.  
It was very hard.

  
Lance looked down trying not to look at their faces, or listen to them. He saw Keith near a rock formation a few Fea circlered around him. Finally waking up from the grogginess Lance felt his focus narrowed,  
“I’m sorry- maybe later,” he waved at her half assed, then made his way towards Keith. If he had something to focus on maybe…  
Then he tripped into the pool. If he wasn’t too busy drowning he would feel embarrassed, opening his eyes he swam up and gasped spitting out water and coughing. Dear god how deep was this pool!?

  
Brushing hair out of his eyes, realising he lost the flower crown and the petals withered into wrinkled foam floating away from him. He glanced around, then swam towards the edge managing to push himself out.  
He looked up to where Keith was supposed to be and gaped to see the spot empty, shit!

  
“Keith!” He could feel the hot claws of panic squeeze his chest he looked around frantic, and soaking like a rat.  
“Lost little thing?” A melodious voice asked, another pretty Fea that made his breath catch and his mind go foggy, shit- no!

  
Flicking water of his wrist, Lance could feel his mouth purse into a grim frown. He looked up at the lady with scarlet hair that glowed and had black oval eyes and sharp cheekbones her skin smooth and pearly white.  
Lance tried to look at everything but her as he spoke “Yes, I was lost in your eyes.” Usually his lame pick up lines scared away the girls. Hopefully these fearies were no different.  
She giggled. Lance could feel himself slump, she just...giggled. She then layed her finger towards his neck “What an amusing thing. I want to keep you.” Until her hand brouched against the chain hanging around his neck.

  
She pulled back with a scream startling others. they jumped in surprise, even Lance fell back in stunned shock.  
“You carry iron!” She hissed clutching her hand to her chest, Lance glanced out to see his necklace hanging out suddenly shoving it down his top.

  
He pointed randomly in one direction and yelled youdly “Look! Michael Bublé!” They, thankfully, turned around while he booked it away from them. He had enough of this and he could barely get away from them never mind ask them about Hunk or Pidge.  
He tried to scan the crowd for Keith, so far nothing. He began to feel hysterical, if he lost him then...then it was all his fault- Lance almost screamed his name. Until he saw a mop of raven hair did he sigh with relief.  
Before he could step towards him a hand latched onto his arm. Lance took a long breath and steeled himself for another run in with a feaire.

  
“You are not supposed to be here.” He blinked and felt too stunned, what he felt with the other Fea was overshadowed by what he saw before him. Dark coloured skin framed by white hair as pale as the moon. And with the sound of that tone, the anger in her voice was imminent.  
Why was that much more of a relief, than the fake smiles given to him by the others.  
Then he frowned “What do you mean? It’s a party isn’t it?” Her nails dug into his flesh and he grimaced. The pain seemed to ground him a little, he tried to pull out of her grasp “Listen, Lady. I’m just going to grab my buddy and go. But there’s something we need first-”  
“If It’s anything from the Fea, your quest has been in vain.” She answered with a clipped tone her eyes hidden by the hood concealing her face.

  
Lance hands fell to his side, then raised again “Um, No we were looking for our friends that vanished, no one even knows who they are. Or even if they existed. Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson? So being spirited away has you guys written all over it.”  
Her lips thinned as she took his hand and led him towards a group of Fea dancing near the floating lights in the trees.  
Lance,stupidly, let himself be led into the throng of people. Her arms slipped over his shoulders as she leaned in close. By the sudden proximity he placed his hands on her hips to steady himself his face flushing vibrant.

  
She whispered in his ear and Lance felt himself melt, almost missing what she said next.  
“You should forget about your friends. Return home and stay away from us.” Lance almost nodded then paused moving back but her grip tightened her hand clinging to the back of his neck.

he grimaced “We’re not going anywhere. Not until we find Hunk and Pidge.”  
“There is no one in the Fea Courts referred to, by that name.”

  
“Bullshit.” She leaned back her mouth opened affronted by his crude words. Then her lips pursed, Lance glanced from the lady to a pair in a corner and stiffened. It was Keith...with an elf!?  
She seemed to notice and her grip loosend. she followed his direction and saw the pair. She hummed softly a soft smile pulling her lips.  
"It is strange that I cannot persuade you at all, tell me..." She tilted her head to the side and gestured to the pair behind her, gaining Lances attention.

  
"Do you have a preference for someone else?" Lance felt slow to understand until he realised what she was implying.  
His face burned red as he took a physical step back "No it's not-"  
"You like him don't you?" She teased and Lance felt himself fluster "You got it wrong- Yeah I like him- wait, just not in that way!" He almost yelled out then slapped his hand over his face.  
Just stop, stop talking.  
Now she crossed her arms over herself, elegently. "Are you sure you don't like the same sex?" Lance took it as a bribe and now felt himself flush for different reasons.  
"No," he glared "Not Keith, he's like a brother. I cannot believe you-"

  
"Be still, it was not an insult." She placated then placed a hand on her chin looking gleeful.  
"He might lose his innocence tonight," Lance shot up at that his eyes locking back on the scene and chocked to see the elf move in closer.

  
He thought back on the compulsion the fea used on him, feeling floaty and agreeable.  
Lance gasped and felt utter dread at the implications that could be happening.

  
"He's what!?" He couldn't stand still and watch this, before he could even think of walking over to them and break it up. She caught his sleeve.

  
"Hold on," Her smile was the only thing that rooted him to the ground, "I hate to see a rabbit falling into a wolfs nest, as ungraceful as you.” "Um.." Lance wasnt sure if he was being insulted or not.  
“So I warn you, stay away from the Fea courts. They are no home to you.” Before he could begin to understand he heard Keith’s voice.

  
“Lance!” He whipped around to see Keith running towards him “Anything?” Lance held himself back from yelling at Keith for abandoning him but realised he had no right to talk. Lance was pretty much dazzled by the colourful fea as well.  
“No, no one has a clue.” Keith shook his head “They’re lying.” Lance tilted his head puzzled “I thought Fearies never lie?” He asked Keith face glowered “Well I know they are.” Lance held his hands up.  
“Okay jeez.”

  
Glancing around at the party, even though it pained him to think about it.  
“We should go, there's no one here that knows where they are.”  
Keith stood his ground up “No, they know something. Just maybe now isn't the best time, we should come back tomorrow.” Lance regarded him slowly, maybe there was something more Keith wasnt telling him, especially about that elf guy.  
He was about to bring it up, until he realised where they were.  
“Alright. Lets go.”

  
They managed to slip away without any distractions until at the edge of the circle Lance glanced back. His heart stuttered to a stop to see the beast from before staring at him.  
Officially creeped out Lance hastened his pace and caught up with Keith.

  
“What was with that freakin bear?” Keith peered at him curiously, so Lance elaborated “The fea in the corner, ripping wings of fairies.”  
Keith frowned “I hadn't noticed him.”  
That familiar feeling of foreboding reared its ugly head.

   
Lance started to walk Keith home, Keith said it was no trouble but all Lance wanted to do was know what happened with that elf guy.  
So far nothing.

  
"Lance seriously it's okay..." Lance waved him off "It's fine, plus if your parents ask I can explain and say it's all my fault." He grinned but that just made Keith look more worried.  
"That's just making me feel worse."  
They finally made it to his house, and Lance realised it was not good if the lights were still on. Especially at this time at night.  
Keith made to step forward "I'll see you later." He waved and Lance nodded "Yeah, see you tommorow."  
He waited until Keith took a step inside, he made to leave then hesitated.

  
He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Shaking his head he took another step and cried out at the loud crash coming from the house. He gaped to hear shouts and even screams more lights flickering on. Turning on his recorder in his breastpocket, thank god he could use it for something else. He ran inside slamming the back door open wide.  
"Keith!"  
He froze, his eyes trying to take in everything at once he was at a loss.

  
Keith's foster mother was around the corner screaming bloody murder, and Keith was on the floor his shirt ripped open.  
His step father was straddling him.  
Lance saw red, he stomped inwards and shoved the man away "Get off of him!" He pulled Keith to his feet and held him back.  
"Who are you?" The mother growled taking a step forward Lance pushed Keith behind him.  
"What the hell were you doing with Keith?" The man stood up holding his hands up "It's not what you think-"

  
Lance yelled "It looked like you were feeling him up!" Lance yelled back, the woman sneered.  
"He was getting what he finally deserved, the brat loved it." Lance stopped moving his eyes wide.  
And the man only looked hopeless "Please dear, that's not what happened-" She sneered back at him.  
"You wanted to touch the lad from the start! Don't lie to me." Lance couldn't listen to more of this.

  
"Keith let's go," The woman heard then advanced "Don't you move!" She made to grab them and Lance yelped pushing Keith out the door and running after him.  
"Stay back!" He yelled out and slammed the door shut.

  
Both ran as far as they could, once they were thoroughly winded. Did Lance look at Keith still gasping from being out of breath.  
"What the heck happened back there?" Keith looked up then looked away.  
"I...don't know."

  
Looking back on it. It was such a blur, He took Keith home and his own mother took Keith in as if he was one of their own. Then the social worker came with two cops flagging them. It was intimidating to say the least, his mother and the social worker had a shouting match, and Keith pretty much looked shaken.

Lance gave the recorder to the cops "I'll need that back, I use it for school." He had a spare one that uploaded the sound to his cloud instantly. There was no way he was letting this get swept under the rug.

  
Then the social worker spoke "Now about Keith's living arrangements-"  
"-He's staying with us." Lance inturupted, sure it was childish logic but Keith couldn't leave now, it wasn't fair to just throw him at another family so soon after that fiasco. The social worker looked afronted "I-I can't do that there's rules,"  
Keith spoke up "Please? The Mclains aren't that bad and they have room for me." Lance's mother nodded agressively "Yes, Lance's brother and Sister has moved out there's _plenty_ of room." Lance nodded as well, his chest tightening at the impact that this could go so wrong.

  
Instead of arguing both the police and the Social Woman nodded back in a daze "Of course, that is perfectly acceptable." They walked away leaving the two stunned on the doorstep.  
"...Well that happened." Lance broke the silence, his mother's brow pursed "How odd, no paper work? They're lacking these days." She turned to Keith and beamed "Don't worry sweetie, you can have Vernoica's room-" Lance cut in "-Actually I thought he could bunk with me, then the little ones could have a room of their own."

Keith shrugged after her concerned look "It's fine with me."

And that settled it. Strangely enough.

  
They were blissfully unaware of the silhouette watching from a distance with piercing yellow eyes.


	3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weird re-reading this a story I wrote before s6, My plan was to make this story purely Allurance and Sheith two ships I never wrote for. But since s8 came well I was thinking of changing a few things, Sheith is still going to be a constant don't worry about that. Allurance will be short and brief I promise.

   
Keith lay on the bed, waiting for Lance to get the blankets and pillows. He couldn’t believe he was sharing a room with the boy, this whole day was a wild ride from start to finish. He wondered when this chaos would end.  
Keith opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, dotted with white stars. This day couldn’t get any weirder, he thought.

  
He looked around the room, taking everything in. It was different than the room at the other house, this room was small and crammed with so much stuff, memories. It felt lived in, instead of the blank space filled with junk that wasn't affiliated with keith in any way.  
As if he was living someone else's life, this one felt borrowed as if he was a placeholder in this life.  
  
His lilac eyes trailed over the room lazily, there was a storage shelf, full of university books, video games, a Ps2- holy cow Lance still had one!?  
And Manga, Keith snickered what a dork. He saw the stuffed teddy bears and an old raggedy teddy bear, completely worn to pieces but still intact.  
Keith picked it up and smiled, he had a toy once it was a Woody doll from Toy story. It wasn’t Disney licensed at the time so it was less horrifying than the current ones in store.  
“Hey- Don’t touch Lancy Lance!” Keith flinched seeing Lance glaring at him, placing the teddy down he held his hands up “I’m sorry, I just…”   
Lance sighed placing the blankets on the floor, “It’s fine- my niece and nephew always want him so I'm wary.” he placed the blankets down, Keith made to move into his new spot but froze when Lance snapped that he was taking the bed. He watched Lance pull out the blankets and organise them and fluffed the pillows. Keith found it so hard to watch something so normal, especially with what just transpired the night before...

  
Keith recalled feeling just as compelled as Lance, his mind growing hazy and floaty and like a cloud he was being led by many hands, guiding him like a puppet. Directing him to wherever they wanted him to go.  
He was vaguely aware of Lance being led into a different direction, before he knew it both of them were on different sides of the pool.

  
As he looked around he noticed a male Pixie, with dark skin and soft blonde hair spilling over his shoulders, caught his eye and wrapped his arm around Keiths shoulder. His hands were soft, and his gaze piercing as if he saw through Keith, like water.  
Another Fea was on his other arm cuddling into his hip, he found he didn’t mind the contact. He leaned into it giving a soft sigh, he could just forgot himself here.  
But when he spoke that warm floaty bubble popped like a balloon.  
"Honey, you're not fooling anyone with that disguise." he giggled, condescending and sharp as glass. Keith felt his mind grind to a halt. What?

The male pixie moaned pulling at his arm "Take it off! Take it off!" Keith glanced back at the other ignoring the hyper elf completely "Disguise?" he asked his voice wobbling a little.  
The Elf giggled, childlike but it set Keith's nerves on edge "Oh honey, there is no need to pretend anymore. It's unbecoming of you, take off that ridiculous glamour of yours."  
Keith glanced at the others, glamour? what...what where they talking about?

  
Suddenly the pixie whispered in his ear "Come on, live a little and let us play with this new pet of yours." he gestured forwards, and Keith looked over at Lance, climbing out the pool completely drenched.  
Keith tensed, then swallowed his jaw clicking shut. Taking the pixies hand he tugged and glanced up at him "Why don't you play with me instead?"  
The group followed Keith, the boy was trembling but hopefully not to much for the others to become aware to it. He led them around the corner out of sight, away from prying eyes.

  
When the pixie pushed him against the wall, taking Keiths request too seriously. Keith retaliated from panic he struck the handsome feaires face. The pixie fell back with a cry clutching his nose. The others glared at him, Keith moved away from the wall and felt his stance shift, the air felt charged with adrenaline.  
When they pounced Keith managed to dodge, being bullied in school and coming across fights gave him enough experience to take out a few fearies. Although both the pixie boys were proving more difficult by the second, they slammed a hand to his throat and Keith grunted effectively winded. His eyes widened as they took advantage of his hit. He was able to duck out the way but fell into the others arms as they held him up. Completely cornered Keith struggled but the Pixie didn't loosen his grip. The other smirked cracking his knuckles as he drew closer.  
"I'm going to enjoy this-"

  
WHAM!

  
-Keith shut his eyes, but once he felt no impact he peeked open an eye and saw the pixie nursing his face. They crawled away from the new comer.  
Keith looked up stunned at the imposing man, he was huge, a sharp face that could cut stone, accented by soft looking angled ears, a small crown upon his head and his almond eyes were drawn taught with anger.  
He even had his sword drawn and it glittered in the sparse light that reflected onto it. Keith’s brows furrowed that blade looked familiar.

  
“It’s him!”  
“The Champion-”  
“Run!”

  
But one of the pixies didn’t listen, squaring their shoulders they tackled the elf drawing a knife and thrusting it forward. Keith couldn’t stand and watch. The newcomer easily parried but he was clearly thrown of guard and the other pixie had another dagger hidden out of view. Keith reacted using his own dagger and moving in swift, and a flash of light as he moved with agile speed and pressed it against the Pixie’s throat, his own heartbeat in his chest knowing one wrong move could end up with him being hurt.  
“Back off. Now.” He growled, the Pixie paused then lifted his arms up in surrender. Keith shoved him forward, the Pixie seemed to make the ministrations as if to leave.  
Then he changed his mind, swinging blindly aiming the dagger for Keith's face.  
The elf intervened- his arm thrusted up and the blade scraped against his gauntlet. He held Keith behind him and used his sword to slash at the Pixie’s hair.

  
He yelped in complete anguish and ended up dropping both of his, they clattered to the floor along with some golden locks, “You- you’ll pay for this!” Then the sword lowered to his throat, the pixie ran away like a rat.  
Keith fell back against the rock behind him, and panted. His heart was thundering inside his chest feeling the adrenaline still spiking his veins.  
The elf sheathed his sword and took a step forward. “That was very foolish.” he scowled disapprovingly. Keith felt himself smirk “It got them to back off didn’t it?” He brushed imaginary dirt of his jacket, “Saved your life, didn’t I?” The elf raised an eyebrow then had to concede this “Of Course.” Then he paused his eyes looking intently at his face. Keith blinked “Um?” The elf drew closer, and after what happened Keith tensed raising his own blade.

  
But the elfs cold exterior seemed to melt as his brown eyes widened in joy “Keith?”  
How did he know his name? “Uh, Do I...know you?” The man looked too excited he managed to move forward and hugged Keith to his chest.  
“You came back!” He gasped, Keith tensed raising his own blade to stab the guy if he got too cozy. The Elf leaned back still grinning merrily.  
Keith could only stare in a daze as this once mysterious elf turned Labrador, seemed to know him.

  
And he was standing really close, Keith felt himself coil and try to draw away but the elf was oblivious, until he realised what Keith just said.  
“Wait, you...don’t recognise me?” At Keith’s blank stare he took a step back his merriment vanished like the sun hidden from a cloud.  
"I..."   
Keith wondered if it was possible to hurt this guys feelings anymore.  
“It’s me..Shiro.” He tried holding a hand to his chest, but the hopeless look in his eyes made Keith feel worse.

  
Keith wondered what he could say to make him feel better until the words caught up to him. He almost fell back in shock “S-Shiro- Oh my god.” He finally took him in and felt stupid for not recognising him sooner.  
Keith placed a hand through his hair still in shock "I you- you're an elf!?" Shiro nodded his smile beaming like sunshine. Keith flushed and felt the need to say this.

  
“I still have your notebook.” Now shiro’s smile came back, looking at a loss for words.  
“You kept that?” He asked his voice sounding soft. Keith nodded enthusiastically, this took such a bizarre twist but so far Keith wasn’t complaining. He was able to meet Shiro again after all these years! But the man had to ruin it.

  
“So when did you find out? I mean the only time a changeling can return home is when they figure out who they are.” Keith smile faded. He had to open his mouth.  
Keith looked away drawing his arms over himself, the change could be compared to window shutters, once open now slammed closed with such violence Shiro almost flinched from it.  
“I...found out five minutes ago.”

  
“You...what?” Keith nodded and told him about his current foster parents, Shiro listened his once bright face growing darker.  
“Keith, if I had known I would never have-”

  
“Then why didn’t you?” Keith asked finally looking up, his eyes still dark happy nostalgia abandoned for the raw need to know.   
“Why let me go to another foster care, when you could have taken me with you? Brought me here,” Keith gestured to his surroundings.  
Shiro shook his head “I couldn't do that Keith-” The teenager exploded raising his dagger. "Then Why?” He cried out “Everything I’ve been through could’ve ended if you just told me!”

  
Shiro was looking everywhere but Keith.

  
“I- I had no authority, you had to figure this out yourself.”  
Bullshit, Keith thought, crossing his arms. That had to be the saddest excuse he’s ever heard. He looked away feeling his thoughts bubble only to evaporate.  
He caught a flash of blue in the crowd and saw Lance being held in the arms of another hooded fea. The look of Lance’s face was pure bliss and like a bucket of cold water he remember why he was here in the first place.

  
“That doesn’t matter, can you at least answer me this?” Shiro looked unsure “I hold no promise of what my answer may be.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, Fea typical. “Have you heard of Hunk and Pidge Gunderson?” Shiro’s eyes flickered “I do not know any humans by that name.” Keith’s eyes narrowed into slits.  
“You’re lying.”  
“Fea do not lie.” Keith only took a step back, shaking his head “Right, well it was nice catching up with you, Shiro. But I think I should take Lance home.”  
He made his way out of the hollowed corner, the water lights reflecting of the cave walls. Shiro stayed in the shadows, his black furred coat shining blue.

  
“Wait Keith, if there’s more you want to know. Meet me outside the circles, under the hill at cherrybroke. I think you may find what you need there.” Keith nodded “Okay, thanks.”   
It wasn't until he turned around the border realising what he was told confused him. He turned back around to ask where and what the circles were only to find the space where Shiro was, empty.

  
Keith Lance by the arm. The teen cried out "Keith? Where the heck were you-"  
"-We're leaving." Keith interrupted curtly. He managed to drag Lance away, once they were safely away from the court did Keith tell him everything he knew. But there was one thing they agreed on.

  
They were going to return to the courts and find Hunk and Pidge.

 

 

  
Lance walked him home, and it was strange to have somebody actually...caring for him. At first he thought Lance was pretending and it was some long cruel joke. No one liked him or could stand him long enough to be friends with him, for real at least. But Lance stuck like a fly to honey, he smiled stupidly and he was too loud and abrasive. But his brashness was a difference to Keith’s quiet.

  
He found he was growing fond of this Lance character and deep down he just knew that something would happen. Something Keith would do to screw it all up and have Lance hate him.  
It was only a matter of time.

He stood outside his door and bit his lip. This was the second time he was home late. There was no way his new foster parents would be happy with him. “Hey it’s fine, I can just say it’s my fault.” That made him feel even worse than before. “No, it should be fine,” He took another step and waved “See you tomorrow?”  
Lance nodded then saluted, Keith turned around smiling. Dork. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
The lights were off.  
Trying to sneak inside as much as he could, he made it towards the staircase then flinched. The top light shone bright like a beacon, Keith felt like a prisoner trying to escape jail but was caught by the warden.

  
And there, on the staircase was his step mother. She had a expression quite fierce, and when she spoke it boomed like a terrible yell.  
“Where have you been!?” Keith flinched and instantly heard a commotion, when his foster father appeared on the landing. He knew there was going to be trouble.  
“What’s going on- Keith. Oh thank god you’re back.”  
Keith took a step back his eyes flickering back and forth, this was a whole lot like good cop bad cop. Then they climbed down the stairs and Keith took a step back “Look I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to stay out this late.”  
“This is my house. If you’re expected to live under it you will follow my rules.” Keith took a breath “What if I don’t want to live here?”  
How could he? He just learned a while ago he wasn’t even fully human. How could he pretend anymore after everything he’s learned?

  
But that was the wrong thing to say.  
“You what!?” The mother grabbed his shirt, drawing him close “You ungrateful brat, we took you into our home.” Keith hands clasped against her wrists, she was...strangely stronger than she looked.  
Keith sneered “Oh sure, although you’re being paid for taking me in.”  
His foster father tried to move in the way of the hit, and both fell back, Keiths shirt ripped open and cried out when the foster father tried to grab him and cushion the fall.  
He opened his eyes feeling something on top of him, and then the door opened.  
He turned in time to see Lance staring at the whole scene. Keith swallowed and realised how bad this looked and had no idea what would happen next.  
Lance stalked forward and as quick as an oncoming tidal wave ripped at Keiths arm and pulled him behind him. Lance stood in front like a barrier.  
“What the hell were you doing to Keith!?” Lance growled aiming this at John. Keith gaped no, it wasn’t his fault-

  
The Foster mother sneered “He was getting what he deserved, the brat loved it.” Keith stared his mouth falling open. How could she say that?  
She was nice before...why is she acting like this now?  
“Please dear, that’s not what happened-” they were arguing back and forth and Keith tuned out taking a step back. Lance must of noticed as pushed him back “Keith, let’s go.” He even yelped when the woman tried to grab for them and both made a run for it.  
The rest was a blur, Lance took him to his home. And Lance’s mother was...nice, to put it simply. They gave him food and told him he could stay with them as long as he liked.

  
The door knocked and Keith tensed his hand gripping the table hard, Annita, one of Lance’s nieces. She took his arm and held onto him tight “The monsters won't get you.” She murmured but looked just afraid as he felt.  
Lance’s mother opened the door and both boys felt tense, there was a social worker and a policeman.  
“Hello, there.” The woman in a grey cut suit said “I am aware that Keith Kogane, ran away from home.”  
  
He did no such thing- well...wait he did, but that's besides the point. Lance was already at the door, angry on his behalf. “Listen Lady, there was obviously some domestic abuse going on in there. Keith shouldn’t go back, he’s perfectly happy here.” Keith stood up patting Anitas hand, he moved forward towards the group. Maybe he should just go with them, he didn’t want to bother the Mclains anymore than he did.

  
But when Lance looked at him in warning, his lip set in a stubborn pout, Keith knew. A strong part of him didn’t want to leave.  
His whole core planted their heels into the ground at this. He liked Lance and...he didn’t want to go back to that house.  
“Such lies wont hold in court, if there was any abuse so to speak you will need evidence.” Lance pulled out his recorder from his breast pocket. And he waved it around “I recorded the whole thing. They were screaming at him and ripped his shirt open.” The officor took it but Lance’s glare deepened.

“All my recordings get uploaded to my icloud, I use it for university. So I need it back soon for work.” The police men shared a glance with the woman, and Lance looked much more smug.  
Keith had no idea what that exchange meant. But the social worker shook her head “No, I cannot let you stay here, there are rules, Keith. Come with me and we will take you to a centre where we can figure this out.”  
“I’d like to stay with Lance and the Mclains. If you don’t mind.” He stared them in the eye, he was not moving.

  
But something peculiar happened. Both the Social worker and the Policemen looked dazed “I...of course, that would be the best interest. We’ll leave him in your care.” The three of them watched stunned, as both of them left the residence.  
Lance called back “I’m going to need that recorder back!”   
Keith watched as the door shut and took a deep breath, did he...do that? What the fea did to them that night did he do the same to those people?

 

  
“Hey Keith?” Keith blinked back to reality , remembering he was in Lances room. He must of dazed out.  
when he saw Lance waving at his face, he looked worried “I said do you want something to eat, drink? We have been out all day.” Keith shook his head “I’m not hungry, Lance…” He couldn’t keep this a secret from his friend. Or he’d like to believe that Lance was his friend.  
“There’s- I found something out at the pool today and…” Lance sat down on the bed beside him looking stunned. “That’s great, what did you find out, was it Pidge-Hunk?” Keith shook his head and could feel a dark pit forming in his stomach, to see Lance’s face fall.  
  
“I found out that...I might not be, who I am. I’m...I’m a changeling, a faerie, one of them.” Lance blinked once, his eyes conveying how fast all his thoughts were buzzing back and forth in his little think pan. He opened his mouth then aborted, Keith only felt his anxiety heighten.  
“Do you feel like a faerie? Like they could be playing tricks.” Keith shook his head “Fea don’t tell lies-”  
“You know...we’re going to have to do research before we go there again.” Keith nodded, fair point but he doubted he was patient enough to look on books about faeries.

  
“Okay, so a faerie told you that you were a fearie.” Lance said bringing them back on track, gesturing towards Keith “And maybe you don’t really look like that?” Keith realised he might not even look the way he does. He might look like the Fea he saw that night- was he a furry or a primary colour like that pixie?

  
“I might be able to remove the glamour-”  
“-Glamour?” Lance interrupted and Keith stared at him, his mouth pulled into a frown, he was getting sick of being interrupted. Lance seemed to get the hint and ducked his shoulders.  
Keith sighed “It’s a sort of...a mist, to hide your true self from others. I think I’ve known for a while, like I honestly wasn’t that shocked when I found out.  
Only that I was upset over the fact that I thought I should be more upset. That may be why all my life I was confused. How I should have acted, I should’ve showed empathy here, I should’ve been happy there. Knowing now why I was like that...is a bit of a relief.”

  
Lance smirked crossing his arms over his chest “Well, thank god you’re relieved because I am freaking out for the both of us.”  
Keith laughed and after a moment Lance joined in too, he had never felt so relieved revealing a part of himself like this to anyone.  
He always hid himself away or had walls up, personally questions always felt like an attack. Instead of someone being genuinely curious. For once he felt safe, knowing Lance wont hold this against him. Trusting someone for the first time felt so weird but...good.  
“Do you have any idea how to get it off?”

  
Well shit, there goes that happy bubble, when faced with this new dilema, Lance sat cross legged from him and Keith could feel himself scowl. He scrunched up his face, and tried to concentrate really hard.  
Lance only watched, waiting for...something. And after a while? Nothing.  
“Is there another way to remove it?” Lance questioned at a moment's pause, Keith opened one eye “No.” Lance leaned back and pursed his lips “Maybe some sort of plant? Like Fea are involved with nature what if something triggers it like a clover?”  
“How do you know that?” Keith asked, he wouldn’t of been able to think of that but even Lance looked lost.

  
“I don’t know,” He glanced to the right “I feel like somebody told me this a long time ago...maybe my grandma told my sister and I heard it in passing maybe? Still have you tried to visualize yourself as a faerie?”  
“That would work if I knew what I looked like.” Keith growled feeling his temper boil to breaking point, Lance detected the tone and his shoulders tensed “Couldn’t you just pretend?”  
“What do you think I’ve been doing!?” Keith snapped and Lance held his hands up in surrender “I’m not insulting you!” Lance yelled back standing up and away from Keith “I mean you are a literal faerie right now- well if you change back that is.”  
“I would if you’d shut up already.” Keith spat and instantly regretted it.

  
The room fell silent and Keith was waiting for Lance to yell at him.  
They were getting along a few moments ago, Keith bit his lip. He just had to ruin it didn't he?  
He was stunned to see Lance turn around and leave the room, “I’m making some tea.” he left Keith alone, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Keith sighed his shoulders slumping, he glared down at his hands. How could he concentrate with all these thoughts buzzing around in his head?  
He was a Faerie? And a changeling at that? What even was a changeling?

  
He leaned back on his bed, it explained so many things. Why he couldn’t get close to people, or even make friends. People were wary of him and even called him weird to his face. He was feeling his thoughts go down a dark path,

  
He didn’t notice the door open with a soft push, Lance stepped back inside with two cups in hand, he used his foot to kick back the door, it slammed with a shut and Keith flinched. Keith glared at him while Lance only raised an eyebrow “Any luck?” He asked placing a cup down on the desk beside Keith.   
Keith huffed out a breath and began to pull at one of the unraveled threads of his sleeve with a petulant scowl. “No.”

  
“Bummer.”

  
Keith took the cup of the side and took a long sip, he then held it into his hands and stared at the tea the wavering reflection staring back at him.  
Lance sat before him crossing his legs “Alright, think of it as an imaginary blanket-”  
“Lance.” Keith scowled up at him, but the boy pointed a finger at his temple his eyes wide and scary looking.  
“Free your mind, Neo!”  
Keith felt a traitorous smile pull at his lips, god damn him for making him laugh. Keith felt his tense shoulders finally relax.  
“Lance, I’m sorry about before-”  
“I get worse from my sisters.” Lance waved him off taking a long sip, Keith felt reassured that Lance didn’t hate him.

  
Keith knew he was a prickly cactus and for the fact that Lance stayed this long...the guy needed a medal at least. Keith closed his eyes and took a slow breath, he should try to be patient he heard Lance ramble after a bit.   
“Y'know there's a library outside our school I’m pretty sure we could find some information.”

  
Honestly though, Keith just wanted to see what he looked like, but what if he couldn't change back? He couldn’t look like a faeire all the time. Keith fell back against the pillow “I give up,” Lance only patted his head “We’ll try again tomorrow.”  
“We? you didn’t do anything!”

  
Lance only lay in his blanket fort ignoring him. Keith felt as if he deserved that and stood up from his bed “I’ll turn the light of then.”  
They both lay in the dark staring up at the ceiling, Keith could feel his eyelids close. And that’s when Lance spoke, startling him from drifting.  
“So you were really into that elf guy, huh?” Keith eyes snapped open, glancing at Lance then back to the ceiling he swallowed “Well yeah, he was my childhood friend.”

  
“Who you kissed.”  
Keith head spun so fast he was surprised it didn’t break, “Whoa what- no I didn’t kiss him!”  
Lance rolled over glaring up at him “Oh sure,” Keith rolled over as well barely making out Lance in the dark.  
“Lance shut up,” Keith thought of saying what really happened then decided against it. “Anyway you were partying with girls all night, so get off my back.” He thought Lance would let it go, but the boy just kept talking.  
“Keith I don’t care that you like guys,” oh my god stop talking, “it’s just that, some of those faeries they’re bad news I mean. I usually go to parties and lose myself but this...this was different.” Keith found his tone strange, Lance sounded...scared.

  
Keiths irritation evaporated like a cloud, he never thought to consider how Lance felt about the Fae. Lance continued on his voice steady yet quiet, “Some made me forget...for a moment I felt as if I was sleepwalking. It’s like being drugged or something and there’s some stories where they...look all I’m saying is if you felt like that with that elf guy…” Lance trailed off and Keith took a long breath.  
“Shiro, no. I didn’t feel like that, I was clear headed through and through. I was actually...calm. For the first time ever.”  
Keith closed his eyes and took a long sigh, “I knew him, at the time, he was a boy next door, He gave me my journal and at the time I thought he was human.” Keith wanted to say more, but this...sharing stuff with someone was- well it was weird. He’d never had to do that before and it was easy to start but when do you stop?

He did not want to overload Lance with all this useless stuff. But Lance was silent, and Keith felt awkward and wanted to fill the silence so he admitted the next thing he wanted of his chest.  
“...Maybe, there’s a lot of things he’s not telling me.”  
Again all was quiet, until Lance spoke surprising him. “Well, we’ll ask him tomorrow.”  
Now Keith sat up “What?” Lance did too and now that his eyes have adjusted, he could see his crooked grin.  
“He might know some things, plus you might as well ask him for a date.”

  
Keith threw a pillow at his face effectively shutting him up, but making him laugh instead as he tossed it back.  
Lance’s mother yelled from the other room, telling them to shut up.  
But since it was Keith’s first pillow fight, Lance decided to go all out. And then his nieces and nephews ran inside the room to join in.  
It took a while to settle everyone down.

   
When they both woke up the next morning, Keith felt odd "Lance?" He heard the boy groan, maybe in a similar state.  
Keith had a splitting headache "Were we supposed to be doing something?" He asked he had a strange nagging feeling- his subconscious telling him he forgot something.  
"I don't know- oh...the library." Lance more awake he rolled over his face squinting "Do we have to go now?" he asked voice croaky and tired, he yawned and rubbed his eyes "We stumbled across a utopia last night, it'll still be there tommorow..." He rolled over but Keith wasn't having it. He stood up and pulled of Lance's blanket.

"Hey-!"

"We have to go there again, Shiro might tell me what it is I am." Lance groaned and covered his face "Fine..." He glanced at his clock while Keith paused "How did we find them again?"  
Lance blinked then shrugged "Beats me."

  
Both were unaware that they had completely forgotten about the friends they were supposed to find.

 

 The early morning they both stumbled out of bed and made their way towards the library, the sudden drive to find something was ingrained. But moved to a different medium. Lance was chewing on a pencil skimming through his phone, Keith slammed a pile of books on the table making Lance flinch almost spilling his coffee. Lance’s tired glare dragged over to him, he hissed “Why the fuck are you so energetic?”

  
“I’m used to late nights, and early mornings.” Keith answered and snickered when he saw Lance’s lip curl.   
Lance’s eyes dragged over to Keith’s books, even Keith admitted it was a lot. Faerie mythology, seeing the fae, the little people.  
“What are you doing?” Lance asked reaching for a book, Keith slapped his hand away “Reading.” he replied.  
Lance hand drew back, then looked down “That really happened last night...didn’t it?”

  
“Yep.” Keith said flickering through another page, there was a long ellipsis of silence, as it stretched on, Keith focusing on reading. And Lance nursing his hot coffee.  
He never realised that Lance wanted a response “Faeries are real." The boy glared in his direction, his eyes strained from lack of sleep or stress, who knows.  
"Last night we went to a Faerie Pool Party.”  
“Yep.” Keith said again popping the ‘p’ and that just seemed to tick Lance off. “And you’re not freaking out about this?” He pulled a face, and Keith glanced up “What is there to freak out about?”  
Lance waved his hands in the air “I don’t know, the fact that there is freakin faeries in our backyards, maybe!?”  
Keith ignored him and Lance started grumbling to himself “Oh yeah sure, it’s not that weird when you think about it. It’s like learning the barcode scans only the white lines.”

  
That...Keith had no idea about, but knowing that Lance won’t shut up he book marked his page.  
“Look, I know you find this is weird, but that's why I’m researching them, to make the unknown, known. It’s less scary. Here read this, it might help.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow at it “Hey I know some things, okay. I don’t need to read- the fuck is that?”  
Lance scowled at the book in his hand, Keith only smirked at his reaction “What?” he asked innocently, Lance’s lip curled.

  
“It’s fluorescent pink!” he hissed grabbing the book and trying to hide it from prying eyes. Keith gruffed a sigh, he wanted to read that book.  
“Dude, it’s just a colour get over it.” Keith opened his own book ignoring Lance completely. Drawing his legs up on the chair to hide the colour of the book Lance began flicking through the pages with a bored face.

  
Keith was just reading something interesting called a tithe. He saw how the Fae had to sacrifice their own to join alliances with another court. But they would see through loopholes kidnapping a human and grooming them to believe they were part of a court.   
There were usually two courts, seelie and unseelie. Or the outcasts, solitary fea.  
Just as Keith was getting into it, Lance interrupted but thankfully it wasn’t his usual bouts of complaints again.

  
“Keith, listen to this, Liminal Zones, the Fae can be located near a seacost between low and high tides between field and forests a sloping land between plain and mountain.” Lance looked up “Just like that pool party last night, the timing is usually inbetween dawn and dusk.”  
Keith blinked “Well that doesn’t really narrow it down. I doubt the Fae would be in the same place twice.”  
Lance placed the book down “I know, I get the feeling they always move. Hey we could use pathways!” He snapped his fingers looking way too excited.

  
Now Keith was no longer reading his book “Pathways?”   
Lance smirked acting as if he knew something “A Pathway is like a seeing glass into another world. The middle of forests or a narrow entrance into a cave, a gap in a stone wall-”  
“That’s where we have to go!” Keith interrupted, now everything makes sense.  
Lance leaned back “I-uh, what?” Keith suddenly stood up.

  
“There’s a cave on the other side of town and it’s been bugging me since I got here.”   
Before Lance could even debunk him, Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  
“Wait, we can’t just leave those-”   
“They won’t mind.” Keith said power walking towards the exit, the librarian stared at them and Lance smiled apologetically.  
“Wait Keith- wait.” Keith finally stopped to look at Lance who pulled back, “We can’t go now.” Keith let go, facing Lance in irritation “And why not?”  
Lance gestured around “It’s still morning. If what you say is the right place we have to go at midnight, the inbetween time.”

  
Lance then placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged “And we have classes today as well.” Keith scowled “Fine. you stay here.”  
“What, where are you going- Keith? Keith!” He turned around and walked away leaving Lance alone.  
Or so he thought.


	4. lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the chapters are going wonky it's because I wrote so any notes but organising the isn't my strong suit I can't just write stories I write scenes, then I found out none correlate so I have to choose what to delete and what to rewrite to the gifted who can just write stories you guys are amazing.

  
  
Lance gave a huff when Keith skulked off, a part of him knew why Keith was stressed out. While another part was irritated and wanted to call Keith on it.  
Lost in his thoughts he had no idea that someone was next to him.  
  
“Quick tempered isn’t he?” A voice asked besides his ear, Lance yelped almost jumping in the air as he turned around.  
“You!” It was the hooded woman from the Fae party. Her lips were tilted into an amused smile and Lance found himself staring. She lifted her arm and he was transfixed as she wrapped it around his/  
“Mind taking a walk with me?” Lance swallowed, “uh sure.”

  
She took his arm into his and Lance flushed letting himself be led all the way towards the park where other students were studying.  
Most of them turned and stared at the pair, Lance noticed and for once in his life, felt self conscious.  
“Why are they staring-can they see you?” She glanced his way “Of course, they see me, but not the way you see me.”  
“Um, what?”  
“It’s called a glamour, we use it to conceal ourselves. Camouflage to look like you.” She then sat on the grass and Lance joined her, placing his arms over his knees.  
“But why do I see you, like that?”

  
The Fae glanced out towards the lake watching the students play, “Look ahead and tell me what you see.”  
Lance did as he was told, and gasped to see along with humans, there were thousands of Faeries a part of the mix. He recognised some as fellow students he took classes with. He saw trolls in the shade of trees watching fondly, he saw some pixies flying after children with a kite.  
“H-How am I seeing this?” He asked the woman, something told him he should not be seeing this, she spoke her usual smile replaced with a frown.  
  
“I thought I recognised you. Your family had a rare gift.” She then faced him and then outstretched her hand, Lance stopped breathing when her fingers traced under his eye.  
“You have the sight. You can see through the Fae tricks, even things that our own kind cannot see. Which is dangerous and would have others coming to rip out those things, to protect themselves.”  
“Wait- I’ve never seen the Fae until last night, so you’re wrong.”  
“You’ve never looked anyone in the eye before, and I have a feeling someone charmed you. Made you temporarily blind. Last night was the trigger to awakening your gift, I believe your whole family has it.”

Lance tensed “Wait- can they, no one knows that they can-” He was on the edge of a panic attack, she noticed and drew her arm back.  
“No, I am the only one with this knowledge. Your family is safe unless they are exposed to the Fae.” Lance breathed a sigh of relief.  
He glanced at his necklace made of iron and pulled it out, the rock with a hole in it lay in his palm it was small but a reassuring weight.  
“Where did you get that?”

  
She spoke softly and Lance forgot she was there “I, my grandmother. She told me lots of stories about the Fae, I forgot about them until we started researching about it.”  
She nodded “It’s good for you to learn our ways, some Fae try to be noble while the others are less so. But both see humans as play things and think of their passing life as no different to a dog. It’s sad or amusing depending on our mood.”  
  
“Is that what you think of me?” Lance couldn’t help but ask, she lay a hand over his chest and pushed him down, the grass scrunched under his back. He gasped when she sat on top of him.  
“Whoa- wait the others will see,”  
“They cannot. Glamour works in more ways than changing appearances.” Lance blinked “Um,”  
“I’m here to warn you. Never return to the courts. Seeing us is only the half of it.” She leaned closer her white hair spilling forward and curtaining the side of his face.  
Lance forgot how to breathe.  
“Do you know how easy it is? For us to control you like a puppet?” And she did the most extraordinary thing. She kissed him.

Lance tensed his hands coming up, then hesitating. He tilted his head and leaned into the kiss practically turning into mush. She pulled back, her usual warm smile was gone. Why? Was she sad?  
He wanted her to be happy, he reached out and cupped her cheek, her hand closed around his and he beamed in delight.  
“Why are you sad?”  
“I am uncomfortable, can you be my seat?” Lance easily turned over on all fours, he felt her weight sit against his back and he vaguely wondered how he could manage.  
“Dont move.” He tensed, then took a slow breath, he could hold this stance for hours! This was easy!  
The sweat rolling down his brow, and the way his arms shook disagreed.  
Then a hand stroked through his hair, and he swore he died and ascended to heaven.

  
“Even now, you have no control. You would blissfully walk into the ocean by my word. You would kill yourself to please me.”  
“Yes…” Lance gasped even breathing was a struggle now, maintaining this position for who knows how long was killing him.  
She took pity and stood up.  
Lance gasped and turned to face her “Stand up,”  
  
He did just so, she leaned close and Lance’s eyes fluttered shut his lips pursing until she kissed his forehead.  
He hummed happily, until that wonderful bubble feeling vanished. He realised what he just did and his goofy smile faded.  
“I can’t believe you just did that.”  
“There was no other way to explain-”  
“No I can’t believe you did that without a _safeword_!? I am in to a lot of things, tying me up with ropes gags whatever the whole shebang. I’m cool with it.” He shrugged and she almost took a physical step back beyond stunned.  
“You’re quite insane.”  
“Only with beautiful woman.” He winked,

  
inside he was frazzled and trying to calm himself down, holy cow that was not cool. The woman covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile.  
“Something tells me you won’t stay away even if I enchanted you. You’re quite attached to this Keith fellow.” Lance felt his heart rate slow “Well yeah, I’m not leaving him with the fea- er no offense.”  
Her mouth pursed like a knowing smile “None taken.” She then reached inside her pouch and did not miss how the teen flinched.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ve tricked you enough for one day. Now for a treat.” She took his hand and began to wrap around twine, and flowers into a bracelet.  
“Is this some sort of daisy chain?” He asked nervously, she pinched his wrist when he struggled and tied the knot in the healthy green vine.  
“It will protect you from charms, like the one I used on you for example. You should be...safer, not completely but a little. The only other thing I recommend is wearing iron.” Lance blinked then recalled when a fea hissed at him in the Fea pool Party.  
“Like my pendant?” He asked to make sure and she nodded.  
“You said it was from your grandmother, what was her name might I ask?”  
  
“Ro-”  
“Lance!”  
  
Both recoiled when Keith began to walk towards them, each power in his step and- Lance cried out alarmed when the ground beneath Keith’s feet began to grow to the point of dying.  
It was as if the grass was burned from his footsteps.  
Extraordinary enough the Lady pushed herself in front of him. Shielding him...  
  
Keith glared then moved it over to Lance “We’ve got to go.” Lance blinked then peared closer at Keith’s face “Is that a purple scar-” Keith slapped Lance’s hand away from his prying.  
“Doesn’t matter, I know where Shiro is going to be. But we have to go before we lose our chance.” Keith gaze turned to the Lady in suspicion but she only bowed.  
“I won’t get in your way.” She turned to Lance her smile fading “Goodbye, boy.” She turned away as Lance held a hand up.  
“My name is Lance, by the way.” She turned back another smirk on her lips “Don’t freely give your name to the Fea. It’s more powerful than you think.”  
Lance honestly wouldn’t mind if she had his name, until an insistent snapping of Keith’s fingers brought him back to reality.  
“Lance it’s almost five, the suns going down.” Lance could only let himself be led as Keith grabbed his hand “Let’s go, already!”

Keith scowled when they made their way towards the river, “I know it’s around here somewhere,” He growled Lance could only watch worriedly from the side lines. He found his eyes wandering and perked when he saw a stick- well a strange looking branch.  
“The toadstools are the circles, and the other court was near a bank of water, they said they would be near water!” Keith hissed kicking the dirt. Lance glanced up at that.  
“Who’s they?” Keith instantly reached up covering his cheek “Um, no one.” Lance frowned and felt like asking “Well, how did you get that scar?” He asked and Keith looked away.

  
“Just drop it.”

Lance mouth fell open “What? We were supposed to figure this out, anyway are you saying you found someone who can-”  
“I said drop it!”  
Lance mouth snapped with a shut and looked away, Keith kept mumbling to himself “There might be units of fea, all making up into one court?” Lance tossed the stick into the air.  
“There’s two courts, Seelie and Unseelie the rest are called solitary fea. They belong to no one.” Lane swiped at his stick like it was a sword, although it spit into a v at the end he still liked playing with it.  
Then stood straighter aiming the stick in front of him, Keith scowled looking as if he was losing patience “What are you doing?”  
Lance smirked “Dowsing, usual I would use a crystal but they only work so much.”  
  
“Really? I’m trying to find the entrance into these feaire courts. And you’re playing with sticks.” Lance ignored him as he closed his eyes and started walking aimlessly.  
“Y- where are you going!” Keith yelled exasperation as he slammed his book shut. Lance called back “What’s it look like?”  
Keith struggled to catch up. And once he did he thumped Lance on the chest “What the heck is dowsing, anyway?” Lance glanced back “Did you read those books at all?”  
“Dowsing wasn’t in the books, and you didn’t read them.” Keith deadpanned.  
  
Lance frowned “Really?” He could’ve sworn someone told him before. He heard Keith’s grumbling behind him, but that slowly faded when they began to hear the lyrical music.  
Lance smirked and tossed the stick to the side looking way too smug. Keith stared at the cave then back at Lance as if he was the rising sun.  
“How did you do that?” He asked breathless, Lance wiped his hands on his trousers “I think it was my Grandma, she was my...Mejor amiga- I mean” Lance shook his head “Urgh what is it. Someone you can rely on, And you tell each other everything?” Lance pocketed his hands.  
  
“She told me this stuff, and I thought it was cool as a kid. When I played swords or made flower crowns...she was the best.”  
Lance said wistfully looking up “She told me about this, the pathways I know she did. That book was a pile of shit because she knew all of this.”  
Keith only stared “How do you know this now?” Lance shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe the fearie stuff is reminding me...”

  
Keith still looked suspicious as they neared the roof of the cave his face further darkening.  
“Still why is there no one standing at the entrance?” He asked at last, and if that wasn’t the least bit foreboding.  
“I have chills now. Thanks Keith.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Apology not accepted.” The music felt different this time, much more rough and the bass seemed to pulsate and thrum through the walls. The sound beat against their chests and Lance could feel himself responding to it.  
The area just like the party pool, was peaceful and unspoiled as if no human life had discovered this place and it was unnerving.  
  
Lance whistled then took a step “Well let’s make like a tree and leaf.” He pointed into the cave making his way to the outskirts when Keith’s voice cut through.  
“I never got that reference. Tree’s don’t move.” Lance could only stare, he did not. He glanced around and then picked up a leaf.  
“Leaf, leave? Like as in I’m leaving?” Lance even made the leaf bob along as he spoke, Keith blinked in slow realisation. It was the most adorable thing Lance has ever seen, like a puppy figuring out it’s first bark.  
“I never realised.” Keith looked stunned at this new revelation, Lance almost threw the leaf away until Keith cried out “Wait.”  
He picked it up and placed it into his new notebook pressing it in.  
  
It must of been a Keith thing. The teen glanced up catching his eye. “Remember what Allura said?” Lance raised an eyebrow and couldn’t for the life of him think of what Keith was impyling, going for broke he admitted the first thing on his mind.  
“She said lots of things.”  
Keith scowled and shoved his book into the back of his trousers.  
“She said not to reveal our names-” Lance blinked recalling she did say that “Oh yeah because they have power, wasn’t that the reason why europeans had middle names? So they wouldn’t be controlled by the Fea.”  
“...How did you know that? If anything I would say you were the Fearie here.” Keith started to take a few steps forward, and Lance missed the soft smile on his face expressing his teasing.

Lance took a sharp breath through his nose, crossing his arms and forced through gritted teeth. “I know you mean mythical fearies but can you not.”  
“What?” Keith paused caught of guard by the sudden animosity, “What’s wrong with being called-”  
“-Can. You. Not.” Lance growled out.

Both were in a fragile stalemate and for a moment of blind anger Lance blinked back to himself, he had no idea what triggered the response. He just...didn’t like others implying he could be...not that he was…  
Lance looked away instantly feeling bad and closed his eyes. Keith was only watching cautiously.  
  
“Dude why are you upset? Out of the two of us I am a literal fairy.” Keith asked, looking more lost by the second. Lance opened his mouth because honestly? He had no idea what the reaction was...there was something niggling at the back of his mind he just couldn’t grasp it.  
Giving up chasing the cloud that is his thoughts he only sighed “Forget it. What’s our codenames then.” Changing the subject was the best thing.  
  
Keith blinked then focused back to the mouth of the cave. Looking at it more like the jaws of the beast.  
“Mine will be... Akira.” Lance raised an eyebrow and Keith saw him staring “What?” He asked defensive Lance just shrugged “I had no idea you were into anime.” Keith tensed looking like his feathers were ruffled “Wha-” He guffawed and Lance interrupted.

“I think mine would be...Blue.” It would be a bad time to say he recently watched Love, Simon. He really liked the alias.  
Keith only stared at him for a solid minute to the point of being uncomfortable, Lance had to ask since he wasn’t forthcoming any new information.  
“What?”  
“Out of all names. You pick that one.”  
“Don’t you judge me!”  
  
  
Making their way through the cave was easy, almost too easy. But once they stepped over a branch Lance screamed like a girl when a silver glint of a spear slashed in front of his face. Almost chopping his nose off, Keith stood in front instantly almost drawing his knife.

“Pay the toll fee!” One barked and the teens gaped to see two giants almost made out of stone with husks as teeth crowding their lips giving them a lisp.  
Keith frowned then said “Um would this do?” The guards growled low and threatning when Keith showed off his watch.  
“Such worthless trinkets are useless to us.” 

How in the hell were they going to get past them? Until the other glanced at Lance “How about you give us that blue eyed piece of meat?”  
“Not gonna happen.” Keith spat like a fire popping on a spit, the others didn’t like his tone and Lance wished he had something. Then he thought of Allura that morning when she noticed his necklace.  
Was it valuable enough?

“Would this do?” He asked taking of the rock from the iron chain around his neck and held it out to the trolls. Both froze like they were trolls caught in sunlight, “Algor- do you see that?”  
“How much that would cost?”  
Lance raised an eyebrow “Well would this get us in?” The one named Algor nodded “Of course and for many nights to come,” His smile grew yellow and lecherous “You are welcome any time young ones.”  
Lance should’ve known he would hate this place from how the guards acted, but it wasn’t as if he could go back in time or anything, He gave it over and instead of feeling lighter he felt heavier all of a sudden.

 

Glancing down at his wrist at least he still had the braclet with him that the Fea gave him in the park. It gave him some small hope and both he and Keith walked together further into the cave.

Stepping into the cave Lance realised he had a few reviews on this place.  
First of the pool party he liked, it was open had water and he was easily lost in the beauty of it. Walking into this place he overlooked a vast room full of tunnels and columns made him think a giant bunny burrowed it’s way through.  
  
Like a hobbit hole he was expecting this to be cozy. But it didn’t, it felt suffocating and dangerous. Like a tomb. He glanced at Keith and saw the bliss on his face, the teen looked like he was at home, which nerved Lance even more.  
“Uh Keith maybe we shouldn’t-” Keith shook his head almost planting his feet into the dirt. “No. We came here for a reason. We should split up look for Shiro. Look for the guy with big decked out armour and a white fringe.”  
Keith left before Lance could speak “Wait Keith- Keith!”  
This was the second time he was abandoned at a faerie convention.  
  
Sucking in a breath Lance tried to step over broken glass and drunken little tinkerbells, he hopped over another thing and tried to watch where he was going keeping his arms tucked in.  
Now he knew what teenage girls felt on a train full of guys. He finally fell over to a table gasping and caught a Fea with a plate of cups balancing on top.

Maybe some liquid courage could make him relax. He picked up the goblet bringing it to his lips until a voice gruffed out from his left. He turned to see a lithe robin type fearie cleaning his fingernails with a small knife, glaring at him.

“That’s not for you.” they spat, their knife flashing from the scant amount candle light that managed to illuminate this place. Which was a good thing because most of these Fea were not running in the next top model, if you knew what he meant.  
  
Lance pouted a childlike, a tantrum making him want to plant his heels and tell the little Feaire that he could drink what he damn well pleases.  
Telling him no, _made_ him want to drink it more, his throat burned with the need of some salvation and he swallowed his own saliva.  
He placed the cup down slowly, almost reluctantly. He couldn’t drink or eat anything of the fea, he could be turned into a goat or be eating mouldy mushrooms for all he knew.  
  
Lance moved away wondering how he could think that when, unlike Keith. He read nothing even though it was his idea to be prepared.  
Unlike the allure of others Lance couldn’t find himself being drawn to them, to these people dancing and fighting and um- Oh...he just saw something unpleasant.  
Lance flushed and looked away, he guessed some Fearies were into voyeurism.

He glanced around the room and for once lacked the fear of looking at the Fea. His eyebrows furrowed, some were being, well not Pg rated, while others were fighting, almost dirty. Gambling, betting playing darts with people.  
It was grotesque and this place was honestly making Lance’s anxiety spike, if this keeps up his stress would manifest into a living embodiment.  
He knew there was a reason this place was setting him on edge, this place wasn’t evil but not good either.  
Something about courts...what the heck was it?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by cheers and whistles, he followed the sounds to see a group crowded over something he managed to slip through the hulking forms and peared closer, it looked like a crude net on top of a hole. To keep the others from falling in?

  
Lance looked closer and gasped to see two figures at the bottom circling one another each with a weapon in hand. The other moved so fast Lance almost missed it, it seemed to be gliding over the earth and struck like a buffalo.  
And yet his opponent stayed still and on the last second thrusted his sword up slicing the other through the middle. The others cheered and bellowed around him.  
“Champion! Champion!” They crowed and Lance shivered holding himself together, the net wasn’t to keep everything out. It was to keep that monster in.  
  
Until it looked up and Lance stopped breathing to see golden eyes looking straight at him, a lock of white hair falling in his face. His face fell in dawned horror as he slowly came to a realisation.  
I guess I found Shiro. He thought.

 

It must have been hours by the time Lance was able to get out of the crowding fea, this place was the stuff of nightmares! He finally collapsed against the wall to catch his breath and then overhead some Elves talking.  
“Lotor is a hero my friend! He’ll find the quintessence and join the courts together just you wait.”  
“But hasn’t Allurea got her own people searching for it as well? Isn’t it a bit soon to count your victories?” The elf teased, the other sniffed “That floaty princess can’t tell her nose to her broadsword. Mark me, Puck. We’ll merge with the other court that’s half of what they own we’ll be rich not only in wealth but virtue and prosperity!”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

  
Quintescene? What in the heck was that? Whatever it was it sounded like a big deal.  
“Excuse me? I couldn’t help overhear, what is quintescence?” Lance asked hoping these guys didn’t want a price for knoledge. Thankfully they were huge gossips.  
“What? Have you been living under a rock boy? The high elders of Galra and Altea are in a race! Whoever finds the quintessence first will be our king.”   
“Or Queen.” Puck interjected the other scowled "As if," Then he continued on as if he wasn't interrupted “The quintessence is a life giving resource and ever since the human population us feaires are dying out.”

  
“The _lands_ are dying out, they keep killing us off.” The other said sadly and Lance couldn’t help but feel bad, global warming and deforestation was something he wished he could fix and stop occurring but he was just one guy and the higher ups didn’t listen to one guy.

  
“So this quintessence can what? Fix everything life and even nature?” Puck shot him finger guns “Got it in one, bucko.”  
“Everyones helping out, so pick a side and stick with it or you’ll get a hurting.”  
“Well the Galra and Altea will beat you up whichever side your on anyway.” Puck said outloud and the other mused   
“I guess you have a point, well that's why we're with the Olkari and Bulmarans!”  
"Yeah they never pick sides, solitary fea like them."

  
Lance perked at this strange witty banter, he liked this guy, he was fun to talk to. But this sounded like a serious fued or maybe to fea who lived longer petty drama. Something Lance did not want to be a part off and he doubted Keith wanted to be a part of this either.  
Giving a polite farewell and shot his own finger guns to appease the two he stepped away and hoped he could find Keith.

He caught a flash of red and felt instant relief to see that crappy red jacket and outdated hairstyle until he saw what Keith was doing.  
“Oh no.”  
Keith was eating of a table, as if he was starved his whole life. Lance tried to make his way over as quick as he could accidentally bumping into someone “Sorry,” He said in passing and kept moving finally making his way over towards the table.  
  
Only to grimace in disgust, it was full of mouldy food with maggots and flies buzzing around. The stench was unbearable how was Keith eating this?  
 Keith was eating like a mad man, it was getting to the point of unbearable to watch, Lance placed his hand on his shoulder “Um Keith? Might want to stop there buddy?” He cried out when Keith shoved him away, hunching over the food almost guarding it.  
  
He coughed wiping his mouth then bit into another fruit the juices staining his chin and his tongue chasing the stray droplets.  
He moved faster and Lance could only watch in dawning horror, “Oh my god K-Akira Stop!” Lance grabbed his shoulders and spun him around “Stop, Look at me. Look at me!” Lance cried out but Keith only growled his eyes never straying from the decaying fruit.

“Oh dear it fell to the floor.”  
Keith reached out for more fruit but it slipped and fell onto the floor, Keith fell to his knees in a desperation.  
“Maybe you should eat it with your teeth,” Keith lowered his head and bit into it and Lance covered his mouth feeling sick.

He looked up at the Feary and gasped, he was stunningly handsome. With light purple skin just like Keith’s scar. He knew that this Fea could do something to help him.  
“Please you have to help him.” The fea raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, damn him. “Why should I do anything?”  
Lance gaped until he saw Keith even eat some ants along with the burst fruit “Stop- Stop it! I’ll do-” He cut off. He couldn’t do anything, that was stupid.

“I’ll bargain something.” Even that sounded weak, the man seemed to think so his amusement clear regardless of the outcome.  
“And what do you have to give.” It wasn’t a question, and Lance swallowed, shit.  
Keith owed him big time.

“Well, what do you want? I’m human and I can get you anything from ironside-none of the poisonous stuff.” Ironside? That was the name of his home the line between the courts and humans....when did he remember that?  
  
“What could you possibly get me that any other pixie wouldn’t steal?” Well crap, the guy had him at that.  
“Hmm well,” He felt flustered especially when those eyes were staring at him, no don’t get lost in it. Lance stood straighter and even though it was a struggle to look at the Fea properly he felt more in control. “I can get you a watch with your name on it, or preferred name. I can get you make-up, books artworks, dresses something shiny,” He said exasperated “I can get it for you new, nothing stolen or already used by a human. This could be yours.”

The fea held a hand to his chin, even that motion was eloquent, he looked as if he might be considering this. Lance waited, the sounds Keith was making were heartbreaking.  
  
“I like your eyes,” The Fea spoke an amused lilt to his voice “And your skin. I could take those for a trade that would be more than adequate.”  
“No.” He said it so softly he doubted he heard it, the laugh told him the other heard him just fine.  
  
“I jest, Instead I require something from your world. A picture.” Lance blinked, okay. That sounded...way too easy.  
“Maybe, depends on the picture.” The Fea eyes lit up like a christmas tree as he crossed his arms.

“You’re a smart one, of course it’s not that simple. It’s a photo of a woman I cherished a long time ago her time here has passed, she never gave me her real name.  
 Few humans are smart enough to know why. So I doubt you can know who she is. She had a very canny resemblance to you, and she called herself, Azul.” Lance tensed, there was no way in hell.

The Fea kept jabbering away on how clueless humans were and how he could never find her, Lance could only nod his eyes kept flickering to Keith.  
“Okay I’ll get a bunch of photos until you’re satisfied. Deal?” The Fea paused after a moment stunned then slowly nodded “Deal.”

He held out his hand and Lance hesitated for a second and then shook it. He felt something inside him twist.  
“Now, let's clean up his mess.” He grabbed Keith's arms roughly and hefted him up slamming him against the table, before Lance could make a move the Fea raised something against Keith’s lips.  
Keith gladly opened his mouth and took in the object then his eyes bulged the Fea covered his mouth forcing him to swallow and the poor kid looked ready to throw up. He struggled until he swallowed eyes scrunching up then gagged moving away from the purple hand keeping him still.

  
The Fea smirked taking obvious amusement in Keith’s suffering. It just pissed Lance off even more, until the man took Lance's hand and held it palm upwards, he tensed wondering what this guy was going to do to him. Until he only placed a leaf into his hand, Lance frowned in befuddlement.

When he looked on it with further inspection. There was a small slit in the middle.  
“Blow on that and my servants will appear to retrieve you and your findings..” Lance nodded barely paying attention “Okay.” He wondered how in the heck he was going to do this, but whatever.

  
Lance could only stare after the figure once he bid farewell, he felt tight all of a sudden like a invisible hand was clawing around his ribcage, he was disrupted from his thoughts when Keith gasped.  
“Lance? What…” They eyes connected and Keith suddenly frowned taking a shaky step forward “What did you do?” His voice was just short of simmering with rage. Lance felt his hackles rise.

Lance responded with his own barbed words reflecting them like a warped reflection “Don’t ever eat crap in this kind of place ever again- what were you even thinking!? This stuff is rank what made you think it was even edible!?” Lance fumed gesturing wild at the rotten fruit. Keith shook his head “Wha? Lance this is edible look at this fruit cake it looks fresh.” Lance could only stare.  
“Keith...that’s a mushroom.”  
“You’re seeing things.” Keith shrugged opening his mouth and Lance slapped it away “Don’t eat it! Haven't you learned anything?” He grabbed Keith’s arm and led him towards a corner.

“At least tell me you found something out?” Lance asked and had to double take at Keith’s face when he looked guilty.  
“I have found something out...it’s...It was before we got here and I just had to make sure.” Lance had no idea what Keith was talking about, but the tone was setting him on edge.

“Keith? Keith, what did you find out?”  
The boy wasn’t looking at him, he opened his mouth to finally reveal something important until a loud crash distracted them to look into the other direction.  
One moment it was controlled chaos, now with an unknown signal all hell broke loose.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am getting there eventually, after this I'm going to upload y other one-shot prompts before no one reads them again ^^; any plotholes in this story I do apologise I overplan and end up making it more complicated to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not pairing Keith and Lance in that way. There is no kissing or hugging between the two, just them and the desire to protect one another. Take it as you will.

 

_previously on Fea, Stray, Knight..._

 

Keith left Lance alone for a few minutes- okay an hour, give or take- but that does  _not_ excuse the fact that Lance would be a footstool for some hooded Elf person!

Keith saw red.

He stomped over just as Lance was standing up and continued to flirt with this stranger, unaware of what just happened to him!

Well Keith was never going to leave Lance out of his sight ever again.

He power walked beyond furious, Lance was the one who told  _him_ to be careful and here he was being bewitched himself?  


 

 

Hours before when he left Lance at the gate of their school, he learned a few things about himself.

Keith was on his way towards the cave, certain it had answers pertaining to the night before. Something was drawing him there and those markings on the wall were oddly ominous.

Ever since finding out he was a fearie he had wondered what type of court he would be a part off. Winter or summer, seelie or unseelie? Or maybe they had a different name, those strays words of Galra and Altean he heard those names mentioned at the fearie pool with Lance. At first he thought nothing of it, but now, it could be something important.

From what he knew of the books he'd read, one court was seen as the most good. They valued honour and Keith as a child did like samurais and ninjas or any archetype of warrior when he was little. But doubts settled upon his shoulders, it would explain why he couldn't fit in. Why he could never socialise with others and why he never felt like he belonged.

But this- this was a chance- to fine a place where he belonged, a home.

it felt too good to be true, but he couldn't help but get his hopes up.

He left the campus and was on his way towards the pathway that would lead him towards the cave but paused when he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't go that way if ah' were you." Keith flinched at the strong irish accent, he turned to see a small...rabbit?

It scratched its ears and Keith thought he was going insane. After all these years it finally happened.

But then it spoke, it's red eyes gazing up at him "There are strange folk up there," it warned "Galra. Nasty ones. Wouldn't want to get tangled up with that lot."

"What are Galra?" Keith asked urgently, and the rabbit looked at him as if he was daft.

"Ugly purple folk, and no one you want on your bad side. What buisness do you have with that cave anyway?" The rabbit asked while ruffling it's fur.

"There was some markings, I thought-"

"-That is just gibberish some older and wiser fea have driven themselves made with. No one can figure it out so don't bother, kid."

"But I..." He trailed off, Keith needed information on the fea. He needed to find Shiro. If Keith paused to wonder where these intense feelings were coming from he'd figure that something was wrong.

"I'm looking for an elf called Shiro, black hair, white fringe?" Keith asked, even holding his own fringe.

The bunnies nose twitched. "Hmm, I might but you gotta do something for me first."

"What is it?"  


The bunny gestured for Keith to move closer with his paw and whispered low while Keith bent low and listened intently.

"There's a toad squatting in me Warren. Get rid of it and I'll not only tell you where to find a fea court is, I'll tell you how to find  _all_ of them. Special invite to every party in this town." He smirked buck teeth a gleaming.

Keith stood up "Where is this toad?"

The bunny hoped onto the floor and dashed forward "This way-keep up!" Keith chased after it, like Alice chased her own rabbit down a rabbit hole.

Unlike Alice, there was no way Keith could claw his way back to the human world no matter how much he wished he could. He regrets following this rabbit for years to come, knowing if he hadn't followed none of the events would've happened to him...or Lance.

 

They seemed to go deeper into the park, and just as Keith was growing tired did the bunny rabbit slow to a stop. In an open field Keith glanced around.

"Well where is it?"  
"Shh," The rabbit scolded "Hold yer horses, sheesh." It stomped the ground like Thumper from Bambie and the ground began to rumble.

Normal people could not see, but Keith was mesmerised as the ground shook then conceived beneath them in a swirl of earth sliding deeper still.

The bunny turned around and pointed at the hole.

"The nasty thing is in there. Get rid of it and I'll tell ya where the Fea folk are." Keith nodded and stepped forward he took a step and hopped into the rabbit hole.

 

He landed on his knees and stood realised the tunnels were enormous, bigger than any man. But as he tried to navigate his way from the hole above him he realised it was dark he had to squint to see.

He passed a mushroom that glowed a soft red illuminating the cavern slightly.

Before he could even sigh, or utter a sound he turned a tunnel and almost gasped to see a looing silouette of a large toad. Keiths breath hitched and he felt unfairly cheated.

This toad was huge the size of a small cottage! How in the heck was he going to get rid of it?

Suddenly a large dragonfly floating ahead of Keith, hovered then landed on his shoulder.

Toad like eyes opened and gazed at him.

Keith tensed as the toad grumbled and Keith screamed as a pink tongue snapped towards him, he managed to dodge out the way in time but in the narrow tunnel Keith scraped the side of his cheek against a stray branch and grimaced.

He was cornered.

And before he could move the tongue lashed out again, Keith yelped as it wrapped around him and he was tugged forward like a shot.

He opened his legs wide and the slammed against the toads mouth and he strained against the pull. His legs strained and he prayed to whatever god that was listening that he didn't slip.

If he didn't react fast enough he was going to get eaten!

He wriggled an arm out of the tongue along with his blade, he never hesitated as he plunged the lick of silver into the toads tongue.

The toad gave a squeal of pain and lurched back. Dropping Keith as it did so, Keith landed in a heap and barely had time to move before a pitiful wail erupted from it's croaky throat.

"Oh woe! Can you please leave me alone!" Keith frowned a little confused "Um, excuse me?"  
"As you should be!"

"No, I mean," Here Keith stood and dusted of his pants then grimaced as he saw he was slick with toad drool and sludge of mud.

ew.

"A rabbit told me  _you_ stole his warren." The toad blinked one eye at a time.

"His warren?" Keith could only raise his arms in alarm as the Toad bellowed "His warren!? That mangy waste of furr, that absolute Jabcalute! How Dare e' how dare e'!" Keith only flinched taking a step back.

"I've been here for years, defending ma land!" It cried, then sobbed further on over it's bloody tongue. Keith grimaced.

"Now I'm defencless, you ave to protect me!"

Now Keith took a step back "I am not going to do that!" 

"What is price you ask? Hmm? Gold jewels? I ave that! I gave a prince a beautiful hand crafted carpet and a ring so he could become king, a toad as a wife-"

Keith could imagine that did not sound plesent "And a ring to please his father oh woe is me!" Keith took another step back.

"I just want to find the Fea courts whenever I desire." The Toad blinked again one at a time.

"You have to be the most daftest elf I've ever heard off." 

Keith gasped affronted "I am not!"

"Are too, a complete and utter dunce, a waste of brain- a dumbo!"

"Well at least I'm not stuck in a tunnel!"

"You slander!"

Look at what it's come to, Keith was arguing with a toad.

He sighed then jumped when he heard the Rabbit "Ya done yet lad?"

The Toad yelled up "Bunny Barker! Get your fluffy paws in here so I can eat you!"

"Wrack off ya bloody toady, I ain't movin squat." keith groaned then glanced at the toad.

"Wouldn't you prefer to be near the waterfall, there's lots of bugs there instead, and water and nice open spaces."

"No, I like this place. It's warm and cozy."

Keith would've brushed a hand over his face but remembered that his hands were dirty. He wiped his hand over his head instead.

"Okay, Then you're going to have to get out. I had a promise."

"Wait- I'll tell you how to get to the courts." Here Keith paused and raised an eyebrow, the Toad nodded.

"It's instinctual, all feas gather together and feel the draw. You can't find the places they just happen to come about. Those are the parties. The  _courts_ however, are more stationary and those I can tell you where they be."

Keith sheathed his blade, "Tell me everything."

 

Keith walked back out of the hole and it closed up behind him, the rabbit looked furious "You let em go!?" Keith glared down at him.

"He told me what I needed to know, he seems like a nice toad. Why don't you make a new warren?"

"I was here first!"

"And now here he is now! I'm not getting involved until I know the whole story, who knows maybe you're lying. But know this. Even if the toad is gone what happens if another one takes his place how will  _you_ defend yourself?" The rabbit was quiet and Keith sighed "Those tunnels are too big for a rabbit. Try the tree's near the stream, they seem nice."

The rabbit was still silent and Keith could only shrug and walk away.

Once he was outside he realised he was absolutely filthy, and his cheek was burning he barely touched it in case it got infected but he had a strange feeling it might scar.

But now he knew how to get to the courts, there was four in total so the fea books were wrong there.

Olkarian, Bulmarin, Altean and the Galra. Shiro he learned was a champion of Altea and to prove his honour and loyalty he was sent to the galra to fight in the arenas.

He knew where to find the Galra court.

Maybe Shiro could finally answer some questions.

 

Lance and the stranger gaped at Keith when he walked towards them in the open field "What the hell happened to you!?" He smirked "I won." Then grabbed Lance's hand "Come on, I know where to find the courts."

 

And the rest is history, Lance managed to find the courts, he took the chain from around his neck and passed it towards the guards to pay the fee.

Keith felt something cold settle in the pit of his stomach, why did he feel like the more they came to the courts the more they take away from Lance?

Stepping into the cave, Keith felt himself relax. Unlike the pool party that was so open and full of scantly clad pixies and lofty music,  _this_ place felt more up his ally.

It was like a burrow as if bears carved out holes and tunnels, with lanterns lighting up the dark corridors.  


"Do you think that Fea lady is here?" Lance broke the silence, referring to the stranger Keith almost growled. He did  _not_ like her.  
But Lance sounded nervous and tried to think of ways to placate his friend.

"I think she knows where Shiro is." Lance said at once with utmost confidence, it irked Keith some more.

"How did you come to that logic?"

If he sounded bitter, Lance rarely noticed. Honestly? Keith was a little peeved with how close Lance was becoming to this stranger. They didn't even know her nae and yet she had her clutches in Lance.

Keith worried she may spirit him away, or god knows what else. And knowing Lance he would blindly walk into a snake-pit if she asked.

Keith didn't trust her, or whatever her intentions with Lance were.

Then suddenly the music grew louder and Keith gasped as they drew closer to a crowd of fea and other mythical creatures.

The music sounded more modern and mixed with irish lyrical instruments that actually sounded good.

"Did they put a linkin park mixtape in or what?" Lance said his mouth pulled up into a sneer. Keith rolled his eyes, of course Lance would hate it. He scanned the crowd and his face fell when he couldn't find Shiro.

"We should split up." Lance said catching Keith of Guard.

"We'll cover ore ground if we look seperetly." Keith blinked at him then turned towards his friend.

"This isn't one of your typical raves Lance, you could get hurt-" Lance mouth pressed into a pout his eyes narrowed.

"I can take care of myself, just because I'm huan doesn't mean I'm useless."

Keith was taken aback "I didn't say that-"

Lance turned around sharply "-We'll meet back here in an hour, kay?"

 

"Lance- don't you dare!" Lance ignored him and danced out the way of Keith's fingertips looking all the world like a nymph playing tricks on him.

"Watch me!"

Lance vanished into the crowd.

"Lance! Goddamit." He crossed his arms visibly fuming then closed his eyes trying to breathe, he had no idea he was babysitting a child.

"What are you doing here?"

Keith almost groaned outloud, god what now>

He turned then blinked to see a light purpled Fea, a galra he thought in surprise.

Her lilac eyes squinted "You are not of age to choose, yet." She pursed her lips, her eyes scrutinising him.

Keith blinked but one word eluded him "Choose?" She nodded "You are a returning fea, correct?" And Keith instantly thought back on the libary of Lance with a book looking up at him.

 

_"Oh listen to this," Lance began and Keith glanced at him and nodded for the teen to continue "Changeling children; Fearies sneak into homes and exchange their own otherworldly children for mortal ones. Some human parents don't notice but if they do the end result usually ends....badly." Keith gripped his own book, changeling. That's what he was. Wasn't it?_

_"The fea do this either because their own child is sick, and to take stronger healthier babies to revitilize their speicies or to punish the human parents- oh that explains Rapunzel."_

_"Lance-"_

_"Sorry, um or the human children are sold into slavery..." Lance bit his lip that sounded horrendous, he looked at Keith and he grimaced realised that Keith was just as horrified with this knoledge what if it-_

_"-I don't think that's what happened, Keith." He said as if Keith could real his thoughts._

 

Back to the present time, Keith listened as this Galra spoke to him, almost feeling familiar.

"A solitary fea can remain alone, or choose a court. Is this place to you're liking?" She gestured outwards and Keith followed her gaze, he hated to admit it. He liked this place.

The loud music, the fea fighting one another, there was a feral animalistic tone to the air. And Keith felt at home here.

"You like it better here than the other court." She spoke softly and Keith nodded "It was too happy go lucky there but...fake, here at least you know someone hates you." She smiled. Keith suddenly tensed.

"Why are you being so nice?" She shook her head "I can tell you are new to this, as all new changelings. I was the same." Keith blinked and she took amusment in his expression.

"I'm Axca. From one Changeling to another." She held out her hand and Keith almost instinctively gave his name, he then paused.

"I'm akira, and likewise." Her eyes shone like she held a secret or...that she knew he was lying about his name.

"Nice to meet you, Akira."

She let go and gazed cooly into his eyes "You don't have to choose a court now, but being in a court is much safer than being alone, be careful on what you choose." Before she could leave Keith suddenly remembered.

"Wait!"

She paused and turned around Keith lowered his hand "Do you know Shiro?" At her blank stare, he felt foolish...maybe?

"The champion?" He tried and recognition brightened her face, but her playful smile vanished.

"Stay away from him, the Champion is duty bound." At his blank look she explained further "Whatever your feelings are for him, they are lies. He tricks those and manipulates their emotions for his own gains. Don't fall for it."

Keith flushed a brilliant red "I never- that's not what I-" She interrupted him and gave a final departure.

"Farewell, Keith."

She disappeared and Keith took a sigh and leaned against the table full of food, then his hands tensed clutching the thick wood.

He didn't tell her his name.

To calm his nerves he plucked a grape from the small wooden plate and popped it into his mouth.

Flavour exploded in his mouth and tingles shot down his spine, he glanced down at the food surprised. God that was good. He kept eating more and the whole world blurred around the edges of his vision, as he tried to cram more fruit into his mouth.

 

 

 

He could barely remember what happened next, one minute he was eating and all of a sudden he was being pushed away from the table, Keith growled and reached blindly only for something to push hi back. It was too weak to keep him away from the salvation that was delicious fruit!

A grape fell to the floor and burst upon impact.

"Maybe you should use your teeth."

Keith followed the voice and almost did what it was telling him.

"Keith don't-" He drowned out the rest, until he felt something press against his mouth he felt heavenly at the prospect of more food.

Until the taste assaulted his tongue, like stale dust and wet socks. He gagged but someone pressed their hands against his mouth forcing him to swallow.

Once he'd done so, he felt the thing settle in his stomach like a rock and with the uncomfortable feeling came the clarity.

He blinked, slowly coming to...he saw both Lance and a strange man with yellow eyes and long white hair.

The man smirked and turned towards Lance and spoke about seeing him soon, he walked away and Keith was panting.

"Lance? What..." Their eyes connected and Keith suddenly frowned. Taking a shaky step forward "What did you do?" His voice was just short of simmering with rage.

Lance looked irritated his his tone his shoulders hunched and eyes flashed with rage.

He responded with his own barbed words "Don't you  _ever_ eat crap in this king of place again- what where you thinking!? This stuff is rank!" Lance waved his hand at the table "What even made you think this was edible?" He raised to Keith what looked to be a tart, with disgust on his face.

"It looks freash to me." Keith shrugged irritation now Lance frowned and glanced back at the tart "keith, this is a mushroom."

"You're seeing things." Keith had enough and made to grab the tart to prove to Lance there was nothing wrong with it.

Lance pulled it out of reach "Don't eat it! Haven't you learned anything?" He grabbed Keiths arm and pulled him towards a corner.

"At least tell me you found something out?" Lance asked and had to do a double take at keiths face when he looked guilty.

"I found out something," The toad told him more in that dank tunnel than some whereabouts of a court.

"Keith what is it? What did you find out?" Keith opened his mouth, until a loud crash distracted them.

One moment it was controlled chaos, now with an unknown signal all hell broke loose.

 

Suddenly the crowd surged around them like a wave pushing Keith and Lance into a direction amidst the crowd and they had no other choice to follow unless they were stampedded.

"What's going on?" The dull roar became louder and Keith felt as if he was in a football match. Lance grabbed his hand and Keith had no reason to let go, he clung back just as tight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the povs should be different, in the previous chapter it was Keith that wanted to split up, in Keiths pov it was Lance.  
> Which one is lying?  
> So the boys are in for a surprise, and we get to meet Shiro and who this new masked figure in the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith watch Shiro fight. Lance ends up getting hurt.

 

 

Lance and Keith Lance were pushed forward, the crowd ushering them forward like a wave to the forefront, Lance’s hand tightened in Keith’s hold.

He  _ knew  _ where they were going. 

They were going to see Shiro fight.

 

Lance tried to dig his heels in “Keith- we shouldn’t go.” Keith glanced at him confused.

“Are you kidding? We have to get a closer look.” 

 

Lance could only be tugged along as he got a front row seat of the champion.

 

Shiro was in the arena, all lights shined on him, like he was a performer in a show. He raised his sword high as he circled his enemy a grin on his face.

Keith was transfixed, his eyes glowing like starlight.

Shiro lunged his body was fast, for his size. His sword glided over the others and clanged like a thunder clap, Shiro easily overpowered the other.

Cold, cruel and quick as lighting.

 

He was fast as he was precise, and his opponent could barely struggle to keep up.

Lance covered his mouth and shut his eyes at the spray of blood, he was going to be sick. He glanced down to see other Fea retrieve the Orc on a stretcher was he dead? 

The others seemed to think so.

 

He glanced at Keith hoping he would agree they should go home.

He froze to see the blissful look on keith's face, he was completely enraptured with this fight, he jumped up cheering for shiro just as loud as the others.

...The purple scar on his cheek, his eyes...they looked  _ yellow _ .

For a moment Lance was terrified, the hand holding his felt too tight.

He tried to unlace his hand, he felt alone with a demon that took the place of his friend.

The fear unmistakable and he wanted to run, leave and never look back.

 

Until Keith glanced back at him and his smile faded at Lance’s horrified look.

He seemed to snap back to normal, “Lance are you okay?”

 

Lance swallowed, and plastered on a fake smile, 

“Well that happened. Was expecting one of them to bite the dust.” But honestly Lance was freaking out and Keith could tell. He was as translucent as water.

 

“That’s a good thing,” Keith said catching Lance’s attention, “It would taint Shiro’s honour.” 

But Lance’s eyes narrowed “There is nothing honourable about any of the Fea that we’ve seen so far,  _ how  _ can you trust them?”

“Because fairies speak the truth.”

“So does Vulcans apparently and yet we all know Spock can bullshit from time to time.”

Keith's attention snapped back to Shiro who waved to the crowd and left the arena.

 

Keith tugged Lance’s hand that slackened in his hold.

“Look there he goes, if we hurry we could catch him.”

Lance almost pulled Keith back, an affirmation caught on his lips, until he saw the crowd swarm Shiro calling him Champion over and over again.

 

“We can’t get to him, Keith.” Lance shrugged not looking at all dejected “Might as well get him next time.”

Keith wasn’t deterred, he tried to push past Pixies and nixies.

 

“Shiro! Shiro!”

A nearby pooka saw him and sneered “Out the way, groupie.” He almost shoved him, while Keith looked ready to stab a Pooka.

Lance grabbed his arm “Hey wait- he knows him.” The pooka gave an unimpressed look “ _ Everyone _ knows him.”

 

Until Shiro ‘s eyes locked onto Keith’s eyes alight “Keith!”

He made his way over and the Unseelie court parted, like the sea before him.

Shiro looked stunned “What are you doing here?” He then realised the stares of the others and grabbed Keiths arm, Lance made to follow but another elf blocked his path “You stay here-”

 

“He’s with me.” Keith growled dragging Lance with him. He’d rather go home, but at least Keith wasn’t alone with the psycho.

The two followed after Shiro to a more secluded corner, out the way from prying eyes.

But you were never completely alone in the unseelie court.

 

Lance could barely find it within himself to relax but Keith looked like putty.

“You're actually here.” He breathed in awe, and Lance felt his irritation flare like a brewing storm.

 

Shiro smiled amused “Of course but the question is... what brings you here with your…” he glanced at Lance and frowned “What was your name again?”

 

Lance visibly growled and crossed his arms “None of your business,  _ elf _ .” He hissed, Keith glanced at him taken aback.

Lance didn’t care how he sounded, Shiro rubbed him the wrong way.

“You dare talk to your champion that way?” Shiro’s warm demeanor changed, and Lance will admit he felt terrified he had half a mind to apologise.

 

Until he saw Keith’s face.

He knew he had to prove that Shiro wasn’t a good guy.

Lance squared up his shoulders “You are not my champion.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed “Impertinent child, kneel.”

 

Lance almost scoffed until he felt his legs give way, “What-” 

“Smile wide, let me see those teeth.” He teased and Lance felt his lips pull back and his heart beat in his chest.

What. The. Hell!?

 

“Lance-” Keith cried out then grabbed Shiro’s arm and tugged him back. “Cut it out!” He growled his eyes glowing yellow, Shiro raised an eyebrow his scowl aimed at Keith. “He was being, as you would say, a jerk.” Keith’s eyes narrowed “Well he’s  _ my  _ jerk, so can you stop?” Shiro stared at him for a while longer and Keith clenched his fists, Shiro rolled his eyes “Fine,”

 

The compulsion faded and Lance almost fell over snarling, he blindly kicked out. Shiro not expecting it, fell over surprised.

Lance grabbed his sword and stood over him, his shoulder hunched as he pointed the tip at Shiro’s throat.

“Keith we’re leaving.” He hissed taking a step towards him, Keith noticed the other fea laughing at the fallen knight.

 

“Look! a human is challenging shiro!” others gasped, Keith panicked challenge as in-

“Lance,” Keith hissed a hand latching onto his shoulder “Stand down!” 

“No way, he’s just like the rest of them!”

 

Shiro held his hands up and looked wary “Okay, calm down. But what you are doing is a lot worse than me charming you.”

Lance sneered “In your dreams, legolas.” Shiro’s smirk appeared, smug and condescending. Keith remembered him acting like that with his high school bullies it was great back then, being on the other side of that smirk wasn’t.

“Lance I’m not going anywhere, you can leave if you’re so scared.” Lance’s eyes flashed 

“Keith!” 

Distracted, Shiro rushed him, slamming Lance against the wall and pressed the blade against his throat. Lance yelped while Keith screamed “Shiro!” 

If Lance got hurt, he couldn’t live with himself. 

 

“Don’t you  **ever** raise my own blade against me!” His eyes narrowed into golden slits, Lance scrambled against the bare rock leaning his neck back from the reflective blade, Lance sneered.

 

“Don’t make it so easy, a Fea had their sword stolen by a human? How pathetic.”

“To insult me, is worse than disastrous. Apologise now. Or it won’t end well for you.” Lance gritted his teeth, leaning his neck away from the blade.

“Bite me.”

 

They sparked off one another like lighting on water, spitting and tense. Keith opened his mouth but was disrupted, a voice called out loud and shrill.

“Shiro has accepted the challenge!”

“To the arena!” 

Suddenly a hand grabbed Lances wrist and another pulled Shiro away, 

 

“Come forth brave one!” A chirpy voice tweeted leading Lance away Keith whipped around “Lance!”

They both reached towards each before being ripped away, Keith snarled turning towards Shiro.

“Where are they taking him!?”

“To the Arena,” Shiro yelled joyfully, then turned to Keith as an afterthought and winked “Don’t worry I won’t hurt him.”

 

He turned around to see Shiro take his hand “Maybe ruff him up a bit.” He kissed Keith’s hand and the boys eyes bulged in surprise.

Shiro smiled, “I will fight valiantly to win you,”

 

Keith just blinked, what…. just happened….?

Ignoring  _ that  _ for now he ran towards the arena cage and looked into the pit biting his lips with anxiety.

 

All he could do was look into the pit and feel trepidation, why was it taking so long?

Until both doors opened, finally taking a good look Keith scowled.

 

“That isn’t fair.” 

 

Shiro was decked out in armour while Lance still wore his hoodie and jeans, this was not a fair fight.

 

“That’s the point,” He glanced up at a hooded figure, leaning over his shoulder. Her blue and pink hood covered her face while her mouth was visibly.

 

“The unseelie court are rarely honourable they kill for the sport, Shiro had to learn that the hard way.”

Keith could only stare at the stranger “Who are you?” She gazed down at him and smiled with no warmth.

 

“My name is Allura,” Keith felt as if that name was important but he couldn’t remember why.

 

Lance tried hard not to trip on his feet, so many eyes were watching him all except one.

Shiro was admiring his weapons and choosing the flashiest most dangerous one. Lance scowled, pompous jerk.

 

He glanced at his own wall of weapons, good god, there’s so many...he saw the table had wheels attached and knew he had a few choices, before they take it away. 

 

He wanted to grab the sword it felt like an obvious option along with the shield, but then his eyes kept flickering to the bow and arrow. 

 

He saw a small dwarf head over, to retrieve the weapons, in his haste he grabbed the bow and arrow and a dagger. He barely had time to grab the shield.

 

The weapons were carted away and Lance looked up at the cheering crowd, at Keith and...who was that next to him?

 

He felt something at the corner of his eye and flinched bringing up his bow, he screamed when a sword lodged into it.

 

“You should be paying attention to me.” Shiro hissed like wind, he pulled back and struck harder, Lance yelped back and almost fell over, the fight would’ve been finished in a pathetic two seconds.

 

In a moment of bravery, or stupidity Lance grappled for his small blade and thrusted it forward, Shiro laughed as he out maneuvered the small blade and grabbed his wrist, twisting it out of Lance’s hand. 

Lance screamed, a flash of pain up his wrist, he barely had time before Shiro’s feet kicked out from underneath him and Lance fell onto his back, ungracefully. 

Shiro extended his hands to the crowd, looking damn near proud of himself, Lance scowled. 

He slowly took the bow of his back and pulled back and arrow, the feathers kissed his cheek and he exhaled, Shiro turned just in time as Lance let loose the bow string.

 

The arrow nicked Shiro’s face.

A line of red sliced alonger his nose, the crowd gasped and even Lance elated smile faded when he saw Shiro’s murderous face glare back at him.

 

Lance scrambled to stand, but that was useless, when Shiro came down like a thunderstorm, he gave a right hook and Lance felt it slam into his cheek, fuck that smarted- then Shiro hit his chest.

 

Lance tried to back-pedal or use his bow as a shield, shiro grabbed it and snapped it in half, Lance’s eye- since the other was swollen shut by now, saw the dagger.

 

He managed to shove Shiro away and grab it, Shiro’s foot slammed onto his hand and Lance screamed.

Shiro picked up the knife, and managed to push Lance onto his back and straddled him, Lance struggled but it was easy for Shiro to manhandle him and push his arms up, his nose trailing blood down his face.

 

“I planned to let you off easy, but you dishonoured me.” Shiro growled Lance tried to press himself back into the dirt when the knife was hovering over his eye he felt his breath quicken.

 

“An eye for an eye they say,” Shiro smirked as the knife pressed underneath and Lance cried out as Shiro pressed the knife in, then it was gone barely a sting, Lance was still hyperventilating but felt some strangeness, that he didn’t feel it. It felt like shiro nipped his skin...was he crying? 

Then Shiro moved to his swollen eye “This might hurt a little,” as soon as the knife touched his skin Lance screamed, his legs kicking out Shiro grunted “Keep still.” 

 

He managed to place the final cut and by this point Lance had stopped moving, tears streaming down his face.

Shiro stood back and bowed, since Lance wasn’t moving the others announced the fight over.

 

The gate opened, both Allura and Keith ran into the arena for Lance, Keith grabbed Lance and Shiro leaned forward “Let me-”

 

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” Keiths voice burned with fury, and his eyes were smoldering, Shiro swallowed and when he saw Allura’s mouth pursed into a firm line he knew he made a mistake.

They moved away from the arena and into the halls away from prying eyes, there was a fountain near the wall with a white marbled emblem of an altean goddess whose name was forgotten.

 

Here, Lance lay on his back as Allura took a piece of fabric from her belt and soaked it into the fountain.

“He needs to go to a hospital,” Keith growled glaring at Allura he barely even knew her, and having Shiro so close made his blood boil.

“I learned from the white lion herself from oriande,” Keith gave a slow blink.

“And that’s important to me because?”

 

“She’s a healer,” Shiro said and was not surprised when Keith’s glare was leveled at him.

 

“It is a form of magic,” She gazed at the boys face, he was unconscious- probably fainted from the trauma. 

But those red marks on his face made him look oddly attractive, almost a mockery of Altean markings.

If it was up to her, she wouldn’t remove them.

 

But to heal him she had to heal the scars...shame.

She placed the cloth over his cheek softly and dabbed, and concentrated the fabric glowed blue and for a moment...nothing. 

Then Lance gasped and his swollen eye opened up and lessened and the scars sealed up, but he had faint markings, you couldn't see them unless you were really close.

 

He gave a soft gasp his eyes blinking open.

“Shush, it’s okay, you’re okay.” He relaxed at the soothing voice and saw it was the same hooded woman from before.

He smiled softly, Allura paused a slow a smile gracing his lips.

 

He opened his mouth to speak until he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

He saw Shiro take a step towards him Lance was spooked and fell back with a scream lodged in his throat, that was swallowed when he fell backwards into the fountain.

 

He almost drowned himself, before standing up waist deep and shaking himself off, the three stared, until they moved forward.

“Lance are you okay-”

 

Lance spat out water “The hell is  _ he  _ doing here!” Shiro grimaced he admitted one as young as Lance, he may have went too far “I apologise I didn’t mean to-” Lance glare was simmering like a tsunami waiting to crash.

 

“Get fucked legolas, you can take that apology and cram it right up your-”

“Lance, Shiro tried to save you.”

Allura said at last, now both he and Keith gave the elf funny looks. 

Even Keith moved closer to Lance worried for Allura’s sanity.

“Um no, Shiro tried to kill him.” 

 

“Shiro evaded once, Lance was grounded the fight was over. When lance shot the arrow that was him confirming he could still fight all you had do was stay down.”

 

Keith scowled his face scrunching up in anger “Well to us humans that clearly wasn’t fucking obvious.”

 

Lance we’re leaving, he took Lance’s hand and pulled him to his feet ready to march out of there, he should have never brought Lance here. It may have felt like home to him, but hurting the one’s he loved it was even worse than any of his previous homes.

 

“Keith why did you come here?” Shiro asked, his face nothing but innocent confusion and that was the worst thing, Shiro had no idea what he did wrong.

 

“I came here for answers, you both tell me that I’m a part of you-some sort of fearie and expect me to know all this,” He gestured wildly spitting his words like fire.

 

”And you hurt the only friend I ever had since you left me.” Keith voice wobbled and he hated himself for it, Shiro’s eyes widened, Keith shook his head.

“I thought I finally found my home, but you made me realise otherwise.”

Keith left and both Shiro and allura could only watch as they left.

 

“I have to fix this,” Shiro said sounding panicked, Allura turned to him “Don’t forget your mission, you will continue to be the champion of Altea,”

“The fights have thinned, I have time to sort this out.” Allura stood “That you must, Shiro you have not only disappointed Keith, you’ve also disappointed me.” His eyes snapped to her face, shadowed by a hood and mysterious.

“That boy saved your charge more times than you have, and how do you repay him? By slicing up his face.”

 

Shiro remained silent and Allura went back to the fountain and rung out her cloth “I wont heal your wound it’s the least you deserve, but Shiro.” She took a breath “Until you’re fight with Lotor come tomorrow night. Keith has to be ready for that.” 

 

Shiro gritted his teeth “We talked about this, Keith isn’t-”

“I know, my father has heard your complaint but Shiro, until my coronation there is nothing I can do to save him.” Shiro could only gaze at her.

“There must be another way.” she shook her head “There is not. Keith will be the tithe that unites the Galra and Altea together. He cannot escape his fate as you cannot escape yours.”

She walked away leaving Shiro to his clouded thoughts, the next few days were dark and foreboding like a raging stormcloud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a feeling no ones loving these ficlets, so whatever. But I need to finished something and I will finish this.


	7. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I forgot about this story, whoops

  
Lance sat on his bed hugging a pillow to his chest as Keith ranted away, pacing back and forth burning a hole in his carpet while he was at it.   
“He was like me- I Thought if anyone knew what I was going through he would understand? But I didn’t get any answers I put both of our lives in danger.”  
Keith sounded frustrated mostly at himself but he was also pissed at Shiro, I mean who wouldn’t be? Lance listened silently then shrugged “Well screaming at the walls isn’t going to help.”  
Keith paused and stared at Lance opening his mouth to snap back then paused at the sight of Lance’s face.   
And the two crescent moon scars on his cheekbones. They were faint but Keith could still see them. Keith sat on the bed beside him and outstretched his hand placing it upon Lance’s cheek, there was a small indent of the cresent moon marks upon closer inspection, Keith looked regretful “Oh god, I am so sorry for what happened today- if I’d knew-” Lance cut him off placing his hand on his “Hey I’m fine, okay- not dead yet.” He spoke softly and Keith mouth twitched into a smile.  
They both froze at the position they held, it felt charged with something. Keith moved away first before Lance could even begin to wonder what just happened.  
“Okay, so what were your questions, we’ll start from there.” Lance coughed out trying to change topics.  
Keith blinked then groaned looking away “Well, why was I a changeling? Did my parents not want me or was I sick or something... what court were they part off? why did Shiro know me in foster care.” Keith placed a hand over his face “It doesn’t make any sense.”  
Lance was staring at him intently “Well, we found out one thing, Charm speak? Where a Fea causes compulsion to make a human do as they say.” Keith raised an eyebrow “Allura did that to you, we didn’t learn that from shiro.” Lance pursed his lips.  
“She did? i thought she was aggressively flirting.” Keith wished he could slap the dopey look on Lance’s face.  
“She sat on you.” Lance smirk grew sultry “She can sit on me any-”  
-Keith smacked him with a pillow cutting off that nasty train if thought.  
“Ow- okay I’ll allow that. Oh wait,” Lance suddenly slid of the bed and began to dig under his bed and Keith tensed waiting get hit with a book, a scrapbook was not what he was expecting but he braced for inpact.  
Lance flicking through confused him to frown.  
“What’re you doing?” Lance sat back on the bed.  
“My grandmother made this, I think she was trying to write a story about Fearies or sonethong, thats why I remembered it.” Lance said suddenly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Keith raised an eyebrow “You had this here the whole time?”  
Lance ignored Keiths sour fave and instead placed his finger lightly beside the page “I…Forgot, I think when she passed away, I avoided things like this. Because they reminded me of her.”  
Keith have a sharp intake of breath “Lance- I’m so sorry,”  
“Its fine, anyway I think changeling is in here somewhere.” Hopefully Keith would take the hint to change topics, fortunately he did and scooted over to sit beside him.   
  
The next morning pebbles tittered the window, Keith who was a light sleeper woke up instantly and inspected it, he gaped at the dark cloaked figure in the garden looking up at him.  
He gaped to see Shiro waving like a puppy, Keith opened up the window and popped his head outside and hissed sharply “What are you doing here!?” Shiro blinked “Keith?”  
Keith wondered why Shiro was staring until he realised he was still purple, and if anyone could turn him back…  
He glanced at Lance sleeping on his bed and bit his lip, Lance forgive me.  
He turned back to Shiro waiting outside, looking awkward, “Wait there-” He reached blindly and then grabbed a black hoodie hanging of the back of a chair and pulled on his jeans.  
“Hmm wah?” Lance stirred and Keith tensed shit “Lance I’m running out for a bit, you stay in bed.”   
“M’kay,” Lance rolled over and Keith blinked...that was easy.  
  
  
Shiro smiled like a puppy and waved over to Keith “Hi-”  
A fist slammed into his face as Keith scowled darkly at him “How dare you show your face around here!” he tried to remain quite in case he woke Lance up, he did leave the window open.  
Shiro held his hands out placement “I just wanted to talk,”  
Keith rolled his wrist, he hit him too hard “I’m not interested in anything you have to say.”   
“Lance is in danger.” Keith paused, glared at him his lilac eyes shaded black “Are you threatening him?”  
Shiro only looked apologetic “No, something worse than me.”  
Now Keith crossed his arms “Something worse than you?”  
Shiro gestured to a pathway towards the town and Keith followed “Why do you think Lance is in trouble.” He knew he shouldn’t encourage this but honestly anything to do with the fea he did want to know.  
“None of the others have noticed yet, but I think you have known for a while now.” Shiro didn’t bother with small talk, if he wasn’t mad at the elf he would find it refreshing.  
“Known what?”   
“That Lance has the sight.” Keith almost stopped talking “The what?” Now Shiro gave him an odd look “The sight, it means a human for no reason whatsoever can see through the glamour of the fea.” Shiro even glanced up thoughtfully “Well they can see things even the Fea themselves can’t see.”   
“Well that’s not true, if that was the case Lance would’ve known what I was before I did. Look at me I’m purple!” Shiro paused.   
“Purple?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Keith you still look human,”  
“Shiro dont bullshit me-”  
“We’re in public and no one has noticed neither did I, for that matter.”  
“So I’m…I never lifted it?” But hishands were purple!  
“Maybe you did for yourself maybe thats whats triggered Lance’s awakening.  
“No- at the courts I ate some fruit, Lancesaid it was disgusting but to me it looked nornal.  
Now Shiro looked worried “Well, he wouldn't have been able to see at all, if Lance was never exposed to the courts he wouldn’t have the sight.” Keith stopped walking and gazed down at the floor. Shiro stopped walking and glanced back to Keith and raised an eyebrow. “Keith?”  
“Oh god its my fault- I took him there, i exposed him.”  
“Keith it wasn’t your fault.”  
“Then tell me, the last boy who had the sight what happened to him?” Shiro looked away. And Keith's nerves skyrocketed  
“Tell me!”  
“They,” he looked back at Keith his eyes dark. “They ripped out his eyes.”  
  
  
  
Lance rolled over still caught in the inbetween of dreams and waking, his eyes blinked open when he heard a muffled sound. “Lance wake up-” Lance frowned, did he have school today? He glanced at the time and remembered.  
“I have free period today!” He groaned and his mothers yelling ceased. It was his one day of, he rolled over his arm draped over his head, he heard his mother call back “Oh sorry, I forgot,” Of course she did, she tried to take care of him and everyone else, he smiled and almost fell back asleep.  
Until yellow eyes flashed through his mind, Lance gripped the sheets and jolted so suddenly he almost fell out of bed, the terror snapping him fully awake-and remebering somethijg he was supposed to do.  
he threw the blankets away as he reached underneath his bed frantically for the boxes, he pulled one out and rifled through all the contents inside, albums upon albums of photo’s Lance grabbed one at random and opened it up in his frantic search he paused.  
Lance was with two people, a big guy with a yellow bandana and a little...guy? With glasses he can’t remember them but this...it was taken recently. He took the photo and slipped it into his back pocket.  
Forgetting it instantly he began to pile through all of his albums. And he couldn’t find it.  
“Honey? What are you looking for?” Lance glanced up “Um a picture of grandma? You know where it is?” He began looking around and missed her face falling.  
“Lance honey?” She spoke softly it made Lance look up, she pressed her lips together then sighed “Do you not remember?” Lance blinked “Remember what?”  
“When your grandmother died, you took it pretty hard.” Lance nodded he knew that “And since you didn’t have friends at school it was harder for you, so you asked to take all of her photo’s to your locker.” Lance could only stare uncomprehending. What did she mean? He had friends in school...didn’t he...Where was this going?  
“We had no idea it would happen but some kids burned your locker, remember you went ballistic and we worried you’d be kicked out of school that kids nose never quite healed right.”   
Before Lance could ask he remembered. James Griffen.  
“I must of repressed it.” He glanced down, so they had no photo’s. None at all. Until his mother took off her necklace and took his hand placing it in the centre “This is the last thing I have of her,” She gave a watery smile and Lance shook his head “No-”  
“Lance-” He stood up “No I mean,” He took out his phone and placed the locket near the window and took a picture, he gave it back with a smile “This is all I could ask for.” She blinked then smiled surprised.  
“That Keith boy is doing you wonders, you were always alone in school I worried...Lance be careful with him- I’m not making assumptions that he’s a delinquent, it’s just you were going down a dark path and this kid appears ...it’s nice to see I was wrong.”  
And didn’t Lance feel like crap, his mother had no idea what they’ve been doing- but that’s changed now he and Keith decided not to go back to the courts.  
So in a way he is keeping some promise “Yeah. I promise I’ll be more careful.” He started to put his albums away and his mom stopped him.  
“Why don’t we go through them?” She asked and Lance paused then relaxed “Sure mom,” He pulled up a random one and they both got comfortable going through the photo albums as the sun slowly raised higher through Lance’s window.  
Lance yawned and placed the album down and glanced back to his phone that had the photo, “Hey mum I’m just going to the polaroid place,” dumb name, he knows.  
She raised an eyebrow “What for?”  
“To print of the picture, I just wanted a physical copy.” She stood up her legs cracking beneath her, she groaned as she stood straighter. “I don’t see what the fuss is about, just take mine.” Lance shook his head “I want to be careful.” He beamed “Maybe when I’m older.”   
“Is that the time already?” his mother looked out the window he glanced where she was looking but he didn’t look at the view his eye locked onto a small flower tucked in the corner. She moved her hand through his hair “I’m going down stairs, I left the kids alone too long.” Lance snickered “They’re like animals.”  
Once she left Lance gazed down at his albums puzzled, then picked up his diary, he flicked through the pages.  
He...must have blanked most of his childhood, what he wrote- his school life was horrible, he kept getting bullied by James and the others.  
He had no friends, no one to stick up for him no one to make him laugh or have his back...his grandother was the only person who he could talk too. With his siblings of to the Garrison and his younger siblings needing taking care of he had no one.  
His grandmother was always there and when she died, he got worse. He remembered it was a dark swirl of black emotions, like he was drowning and then the fire.  
His locker burning all of memories he had of her.  
He punched James but that wasn’t all he did, he started fights. He lashed out and retreated further and further into himself.  
That’s why everyone was afraid of him at school, why the bullies never bothered Keith once Lance appeared.

  
But...that’s not what happened. He had conflicting emotions of one part of his memories being good but the other part being really bad, as if seeing from different perspectives changed it like-  
He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the photo, he stared at the two strangers and tried to focus really hard.  
He knew them they helped him when he was bullied but they didn’t- He was alone in that locker room with a bloody nose and had to help himself.  
They made jokes at dinner time- He was always alone at dinner time.  
What was real?  
The sunlight rose and flashed against his window pain, Lance grimaced as something flashed past his eyes he looked up and saw a bottle on the window sill, with a flower inside.  
He stood up and picked it up, inspecting it with a squint, it wasn’t until he pulled out the flower and twisted it between his fingers did he remember what this type of flower did, the photo in his back pocket burned.  
“Mum, where did Keith go?” He asked she shrugged “He left earlier before, he seemed to be in a hurry.”   
Lance grabbed his wallet and kissed his mum on the check “Be home soon,” She turned around with a scowl on her face “Don’t be back too late!” He waved back “I be back soon before you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm switching the pov in each chapter. I have no idea how Rick riordon does it. It will pick up in later chapters I promise, also the story arc's is how I envisioned Voltron s8 ending...so I hope you guys like it.  
> Also I wrote this story in s4, it took so long and I'm nowhere near finished but I'm getting there I have five other chapters after that it's all messy notes...


End file.
